Doce Veneno de Sede Insensata
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: Draco estava prestes a contarlhe uma história. Ela também. Era um copo de veneno sendo virado. Mas eles tinham a noite inteira para contar isto. A noite inteira... DG Pós Hoggy
1. Cinco Anos

_**

* * *

Título da Fanfic:** Doce Veneno de sede insensata.  
**Autora:** Angelina Michelle  
**Fiction Rated:** Não vou pôr letra, assim descomplico a vida de muitos - Aviso somente que pelo menos os primeiros capítulos não é aconselhável para crianças. Caso ocorra NC-17, avisarei na Nota da Autora. (Como eu própria tenho 15 anos, então o leitor decide).  
__**Gênero:** Geral.  
**Resumo:** Draco estava prestes a contar-lhe uma história. Ela também. Era um copo de veneno sendo virado. Mas eles tinham a noite inteira para contar isto. A noite inteira... (DG - Pós Hoggy) _

_**

* * *

Sobre a Fanfic:  
1.** Um belo dia minha professora de Técnica e Redação pediu para sermos algo. Qualquer coisa. Então eu quis ser um livro. Aí ela nos pediu para que nos descrevêssemos para ela, em forma de metáfora. Fizemos isso e lemos cada uma das redações em voz alta.  
Mais tarde neste mesmo dia, percebi que havia muitas metáforas. Mas esqueceram de uma. Umazinha, que ninguém tentou fazer. Como verdadeira taurina teimosa, eu quis tentar fazê-la e... Bem. Ela está inserida nesta Fanfic.  
**2.** Reza a lenda, que a Angelina faria NC-17...  
**3.** Agradeço á Yourick Lopes e Raphaella Maia pelos desafios em sala de aula de três escritores confusos, rs. Agradeço as garotas dg's que opinaram está Fanfic quando estava em seu rafle. (Muiitoo Obrigada mesmo! - detalhe é que não lembro o nome de todo mundo. Pra eu não levar puxão de orelha, cito no geral, tá? rss). Obrigada a July Slytherin, a primeira á ler a Fic pronta. Você é um amor de pessoa!  
**4. Beta -** A July viu o primeiro capítulo, serve? rs. Não, falando sério - Para esta Fanfic ainda estou sem Beta fixa. No entanto, os capítulos vão sair conforme eu conseguir encaixar com a grande carga de atividades do 3° colégio. (Contando com outras Fics que estou escrevendo também, pois não abandonei nenhuma). Não sei se alguém vai me agüentar maaas... Deixa pra lá! rs. Acho que estava com muitas saudades de escrever por aqui! rs. Boa leitura.

* * *

_

**_Doce veneno de sede insensata _**

"_Veneno.  
É um liquido brando á primeira vista, forte ao paladar da consciência, irresistível aos fracos. Bebida que não evapora quando legítima, rara de ser encontrada. É apreciado em pequenos sorvos e desce rasgando destruindo qualquer resquício de moralidade ou estado de sanidade.  
Faz enlouquecer o mais distraído que não conhece os sintomas e faz cair na tentação os que não conhecem o seu poder.  
Veneno falso que confunde.  
Veneno que impregna na pele, na roupa, com o cheiro do teu cabelo.  
Acelera batimentos cardíacos, inebria um estado, emerge como fumaça.  
Faz-te emergir dos céus e ir direto ao inferno.  
Principalmente ao inferno... _

_(...)"_

-  
**Cinco Anos  
**_"Capítulo I"  
-_

Era Noite. A Lua estava no alto, cheia e bonita, o ar cálido e morno intercalava-se em uma brisa de rosnar sutil.

Apresentava-se um pouco esmaecida, fantasmagórica entre as nuvens. O clima ideal da melancolia. Banhava á todos que pudessem vê-la naquele exato momento, um ponto branco orgulhoso. E dentre tantos vilarejos, casas e ruas que poderiam alcançar, havia um casarão georgiano, este, com lisonja, chamado de Meycer.

Visto de fora, era somente um casarão antigo, padrão inglês. Seu dono, um antiquário, a mantinha por estimação, o interior lhe era aconchegante.

E não somente á ele. De aposento á aposento, ela oferecia suas janelas altas, bem feitas, que acompanhavam o chão até quase bater o teto, como gostava. Cortinas de chiffron, pesadas, um pouco abafadas, vasos imensos, chineses, feitos por sua vez de latão e porcelana, sobre o console da lareira alta, coleções de galeões antigos esquadrinhados na parede e logo depois, uma abobada bonita, o lustre do alto bem circundado com suas velas companheiras, os corredores bem formados e arquitetados. E dentro dela no todo, especialmente naquela noite, havia pessoas. Muitas delas.

Não era uma festa importante que ocorria em seu interior. Era uma festa qualquer, de um dia qualquer.

Não havia um motivo especial, um quê aparente.

As pessoas riam como todas as outras, falavam, gesticulavam e confiavam em suas vidas importantes e mesquinhas.

Atrás dos portões lapidados bruscamente, a porta dupla da entrada da casa em forma de arco estava aberta e receptiva, diferentemente de uma semana atrás. No primeiro salão de entrada havia um grupo pequeno de boas vindas de pé no tapete carmesim, esperando convidados ao lado de um vaso púrpura com um monte alto de ameixas escuras.

Os portões estavam estendidos fazia cerca de uma hora, o lacaio consultava seu relógio, e as duas escadinhas que levavam ao centro da casa estava receptiva com sua barricada de mesas, uma orquestra simples e fina.

Naquele salão havia pessoas demais, histórias demais que poderiam ser contadas. Mas vamos nos focar em um loiro que estava com olhos fechados, à cabeça levemente pendida para trás enquanto observava as pessoas perto de uma pilastra greco-romana, pessoas que ele odiava.

Draco Malfoy não era um jovem, e nem um adulto propriamente dito. A consciência era um livro aberto e sua consciência sabia que tomara decisões em sua vida que marcaria ela inteira.

Fisicamente, parecia um anjinho de pretensões maliciosas.

Sua altura mediana era marcada pelo porte esguio, no seu rosto, leves traços, quase que imperceptíveis. Havia viço ali, um brilho e ardor de juventude para mais idade do que deveria. A pele lhe era muito branca, quase anêmica, o rosto muito magro com um nariz pontudo e fino.

Ágil, a postura era indolente. E não somente á postura.

Era indolente assim quando possível e no momento, observava para sua taça filosoficamente, ora às vezes olhando para os lados, quando procurava rostos conhecidos entre as pessoas.

Estava na casa dos trinta, mas mesmo que tivesse seu dobro, ele não teria problemas com cabelos brancos, os seus já eram claros o suficiente. Seus olhos observavam á todos como um animal engaiolado que se libertava uma vez ou outra, para um café. Eram azuis e estreitos, parecia ser composta de uma retina que enublava tudo, o seu interlocutor e á si mesmo.

Mimado e rico, dois quesitos que não rimavam, tomava decisões á sua mercê que lhe causavam orgulho.

Mas ele não pensava nisso. Ele continuava sua observação, sua ronda, com uma expressão estreita, intimadora.

Não que não tivesse encontrado alguém ali. Eram pouquíssimos os que lhe eram de alguma valia.

Rebuscando em sua mente, nem se lembrava por que havia sido convidado para estar ali. A sociedade bruxa era uma mercadoria classificada de 'poréms', as festas em si sempre tinham um propósito. Isto lhe era motivo de chacota pois querendo ou não, a sociedade precisava dele de alguma forma, ela lhe devia algo. Mesmo que quisesse ficar recluso em sua própria Mansão, era reconfortante saber que teria cartões forrando como tapete á sua porta.

Sobre as eventos e organizações, ou mesmo festas, como diziam, ele sabia bem. Havia os que queriam popularidade, os que queriam se gabar, vender algo ou somente comprar. Tinha aquelas só para os ricos, ou que juntavam somente uma parte da sociedade.

Aquela festa não era nada daquilo com que se habituara. A questão é que naquele grupo compacto á sua volta, nenhuma delas se encaixavam em um padrão somente. Julgava que o anfitrião se tratava de um amador, ou provavelmente, gostaria de vender as peças da mansão. No entanto, se fosse bom, não convidaria os_ Debberhams_, que mal tinham casa pra viver.

Olhou para seu par de sapatos e deixou a questão se esvair.

Voltando agora ás pessoas do salão: Draco observava todas elas com um misto de indiferença e repugnância.

Para ele, tudo aquilo era nada. Dos sorvos pequeninos que dava em sua bebida, e do quão lentamente esta escoava pela sua garganta, ele tinha certeza disso. Na realidade, para ele, beber de golinho em golinho é coisa de fracos. Só naquele dia que ele resolvera uma exceção.

Um filósofo um dia disse que somente as pessoas importavam, e ele acreditava piamente que este era um patife.

O que haveria de gratificante no Julian Milicent sentado á primeira mesa, por exemplo? Doara quinhentos galeões para uma ala pediátrica na semana passada segundo o Profeta Diário, um bem apessoado que na verdade jogava cartas e extraía o máximo de dinheiro de seus fregueses com truques tolos. E que tolos. Ou mesmo os Emiroff que estavam na pista, um casal descendente de russos, em que ele na verdade tinha um caso com uma tal de Rose?

Draco sorriu de lado. Gostava de saber dos fatos verdadeiros, a humanidade era o que havia de pior.

Há alguns metros á frente, Jim Dufkin enrolava alguma mulher em uma de suas conversas. Era do tipo que trocava de par como de roupa, e tinha uma boa lábia. Draco franziu o cenho levemente e seus olhos pareceram mais do que nunca como duas fendas brilhantes, que tentavam adivinhar a vítima.

Ele então começou a fazer um movimento circulatório com a mão em que segurava a taça, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido. A bebida iria esquentar mais pouco se importava: era o que fazia quando algo o inquietava e o deixava á espreita.

Achou que tinha reconhecido quem era, mas aquilo parecia _impossível, _ou no mínimo_, inimaginável_ para seus olhos.

Dufkin contou uma piada aparentemente engraçada. Ela cruzou os braços e riu levemente, virando-se de frente.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam, ficando mais estreitos, um frio momentâneo na barriga que o fez remexer-se inquieto dentro da capa.

Era ela. Não somente 'ela' para ele mesmo, mais do que queria admitir. Talvez fosse permitido um tom mais eufórico, ou somente uma letra maiúscula ao menos – Ela.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e começou a andar vagarosamente, um tanto sem destino pelo salão. Não seria uma tentação encontrá-la por aqui, tanto tempo depois? Pensou que seria somente uma ironia, igual aquelas piadas de Hogwarts, a mesa central do café da manhã, o bacon bem passado com omelete enquanto algo idiota ocorria, Dumbl... Então piscou, olhou para os sapatos e nada mais. Acreditou ter passado por um mal-estar momentâneo.

Então voltou á seu foco, olhou a frente, curioso.

Uma coincidência. Estava fazendo o mesmo que ele: nada.

Cautelosamente, tinha tido tempo o suficiente de observar seu corpo magro e sardento de cabelos rubros, o rosto pequeno de nariz achatado, com grandes olhos castanhos muito vivos. Weasley. Weasleys são tão óbvios.

Seu orgulho o estava guiando para pegar mais uma bebida. Olhou para a taça e pensou que deveria fazer um brinde.

_Á mim. _

E á ele próprio dirigiu seu primeiro gole.

Voltou com outro copo na mão, cheio. Eles continuavam conversando. Dufkin e Weasley, na pista.

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso estranho. Um dia quis ser uma mancha, um borrão na vida dela que era impossível de se tirar, sem ser notado. Ele não sabia bem qual era seu intuito desta vez. Só sabia que estava perseguindo-a com os olhos, em busca de alguma coisa que se passaria despercebida.

Fora um garoto mais que mimado; Era paciente nos seus objetivos, mas os queria, sedento. Quando pequeno, não se desfazia de seus brinquedos facilmente, eram posses, queria todos. E quando os queria, ele as tinha.

Dufkin aproximou-se dela, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás de sua orelha, enquanto falava. Os olhos de Malfoy eram duas fendas, de tão pequeninas.

- Desgraçado... – Draco murmurou baixinho antes de jogar a bebida em um vaso de pedra, e sem saber se era por ímpeto ou por qualquer outra coisa, ele caminhou logo em seguida em direção dos dois.

Foi um trajeto de poucos segundos e quando o fez, se dirigiu primeiramente á Dufkin, ignorando a presença da ruiva.

- Boa noite Dufkin. Por acaso aquela não seria a Srta Dunning?

Jim era um ruivo de olhos vivos e azuis que piscavam freneticamente ao encarar Draco á sua frente por interromper alguma de suas falas. Olhou de relance para onde ele lhe apontava e logo o encarou novamente.

Ele riu.

- Malfoy, é você? – perguntou descrente, com um sorrisinho nervoso, ao alisar seu próprio smoking. – Ora, vejamos... Você está bem? – o ruivo perguntou sorrindo, em forma de camaradagem enquanto seu sorriso não era retribuído, então acrescentou em tom informal, um cenho levemente franzido - Por que quer saber?

- Ela está te chamando. – respondeu Draco friamente sem olhar para o seu lado. Mas Dufkin olhou para ela de relance, numa mal contida surpresa. Draco escolhera bem o nome. A Srta Dunning era uma mulher alta de meia idade, uma Srta. adorável. Trajava um vestido meia taça que estava no topo da escada e por conveniência, Ex de Dufkin.

- Você certamente não poderia falar á ela que... – perguntou ele um tanto travesso e sem-graça.

– Não sou uma coruja, transportando recados. – Malfoy respondeu curto e seco.

- Se quiser, eu levo.

Aquilo era demais para ele. Encarou finalmente a dona daquela voz doce e forte, ao mesmo tempo que teve a impressão do retroceder em câmera lenta em sua cabeça, rodopiando e rodopiando. Cinco anos estavam se retrocedendo em sua mente, as intrigas e as tentações. Gina. Quase sem alterações, impossível de confundi-la.

Estava ali.

O rosto bem formado, a pele branca pontilhada de sardas em quase toda a sua extensão, o vestido vinho escuro de veludo, meio bufante. Continuava baixinha, meio atarracada, as mãos frágeis demais, nos cabelos rubros e brilhantes, quase nada de diferença. Draco só não percebeu que havia algumas expressões abaixo dos olhos. O tempo não para.

- Se conhecem? – perguntou Dufkin

- Não – a resposta abrupta veio dela. Uma resposta precipitada, um medo escondido, o medo da mão que cobre a cicatriz.

- Ah. Então Malfoy. – disse Jim dando de ombros e agitando a mão como um comediante que indica casualidade á situação – Esta é Gina Weasley. Gina estudou em Hogwarts. Não era a mesma escola que a sua?

Dufkin era um ignorante em bebidas, em trajes, e em lugares interessantes para serem visitados. Alguns bruxos britânicos replicavam talvez por que ele era estrangeiro. Mas mais que isso: ele era ignorante da eterna inimizade entre Weasleys e Malfoys e como uma pequena informação desta lhe era omitida, um misto de descaso por parte dele lhe era dado á aquela cena. Era só isso: Draco e Gina estavam sendo apresentados. Malfoy sorriu, um sorriso sincero. Aquilo era ironia pura, como poderiam ser apresentados assim? Draco a conhecia muito, mas muito mais que ela a julgava. Ele não poderia saber, mas o mesmo ocorria inversamente. Talvez eles não se conhecessem mais. Aí eles teriam que ser apresentados de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

- Era sim. Prazer. – Olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, tão profundamente que poderiam praticar legilimência ali mesmo. Ele adiantou sua mão. Gina o encarou desafiadoramente. Ela esticou a mão pequenina á guisa de educação e então... Draco percebeu; tremia. Suavemente o quanto pode pegou-a entre seu indicador e ali plantou um beijo pequeno e frio. E tão suave quanto á pegou, devolveu, erguendo os olhos, a nebulosidade característica no olhar de quem sabe algo.

O ruivo elegante de braços levemente grandes, que agora estavam nos bolsos, pareceu perceber algo, olhava para ambos igual batedores e seus balaços. Um misto de compreensão, um quase 'Tem certeza que não se conhecem?' que não deixaria passar. Um pouco receoso pigarreou, interrompendo uma conversa intelectual, um duelo de olhar.

- Eu... Bem, eu vou ver lá o que ela quer... Eu... Já volto! – Com isso, saiu apressado.

Gina cruzou os braços, e olhou para os lados: Parecia querer sair dali. Draco não; parecia estar se divertindo, á seu jeito satírico mas o único jeito que realmente aprenderá.

- Eu achava que nunca tinha entendido você. Percebo agora o quanto. Por que fez isso? – perguntou Gina baixo mas em um tom de voz firme, enquanto o encarava.

- É engraçado e estranho te encontrar aqui. Pensando bem, só estranho – acrescentou Malfoy - Estava observando as pessoas, e então vejo você. Aqui. Cinco anos depois.

- É. Cinco anos e dois meses.

- Cinco dias.

- Quatro.

- Cinco. Logo será meia noite. – disse ele ao consultar o relógio.

Ela pensou que se era meia-noite mesmo, devia era estar com muito sono. No entanto, estava desperta, mais do que nunca, pensou.

- E você acha que as coisas são assim, tudo volta em um instante e... e... – as palavras perderam o senso de direção, e logo, seus olhos pareciam procurar algo ao redor para que continuasse firme. Não havia nada firme. Só havia ele á sua frente, e ela não queria apoiar-se nele pra conseguir aquelas palavras.

- Eu não acho – disse Draco baixinho aproximando para tirar as mechas ruivas de Gina atrás da orelha, as mesmas que Dufkin mexera. O cabelo dela era pra estar sempre solto, pra bater e esvoaçar contra o vento. – Só que eu não sigo regras... – completou ele em tom perigoso, delicadamente, a mão com o anel incrustado fechada - Eu nunca segui.

Gina sentiu um arrepio, como um sussurro. Uma afirmação que mais parecia uma ameaça.

- Aproveite sua chance. – Malfoy apontou algo ás costas da ruiva - Mrs. Charmann está te chamando, ali. E desta vez é verdade.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro: inconfundível, uma Senhora vigorosa com pequenas papadas acenava agitadamente, uma amiga íntima de sua mãe nos tempos de escola.

Olhou para ele novamente. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e fez um aceno teatral. Não o entendia, e parecia não o compreender._ Parecia até saber que iriam se encontrar mais tarde. _Sorria ironicamente. O coração de Gina batia muito forte, estava pálida. Ele não iria fazer nada? Era pra isso que ele interrompera sua conversa?

Mas queria ir embora. E foi.

Gina virou-se lentamente, como se fosse um sonho e foi ao encontro daquela Senhora. Draco não estava deixando-a ir. Ela poderia sentir isso, se fosse num misto de alívio ou tristeza, nunca saberia, mas não estava mesmo, por que ele era persistente. Gina estava tentando fugir do passado com todas as suas forças, mas força não era bastante, muito menos agilidade.

Ele jamais deixaria isso por somente deixar. Muito menos ela. Era um bem inestimável.

Incalculável.

O relógio bateu meia-noite e então todos os convidados foram indicados para um outro salão, um salão de brindes, em que este não era menos confortável ou aprazível, somente um pouco menor e íntimo.

Logo que estes passaram por um grande arco, se viram á volta de grandes mesas retangulares. Em grandes bandejas prata com seus bordados, eram trazidos agora mais petiscos do que bebida.

Todos se colocaram bem, alguns em pé, outros sentados. Um interlocutor subiu em um degrau, apontou a varinha para sua garganta e começara a falar. As conversas seriam uma roda mais viva e interessante do que uma orquestra murcha naquele momento.

Draco olhou para a mesa do jantar: Não era engraçado que não sentisse fome?

Sua atenção estava absorta, uma porção de pessoas começaram a levantar-se novamente, no tapete fofo e lustroso os arrastares de pés eram abafados. Algo ocorria de interessante, anunciação de algo que ele não pretendia saber. Olhou para os degraus e as mãos erguidas. Um quadro.

Ele percebeu o quanto aquele salão era pequeno, e logicamente, em lugares pequenos eram fáceis às probabilidades de se acharem pessoas.

Ponta á ponta, começou a sua ronda, como um lobo que caça a sua presa, muito cautelosa, muito atenciosa e exultante.

Encontrou Gina de pé, no outro lado do salão. Estava sozinha. Sua postura era normalidade, ambígua igual á ele dos fatos.

Ele não soube muito bem o por que, mas tinha gostado de vê-la assim. Uma nova movimentação de pessoas sacudiu os seus pés. Ela não o via.

Draco analisou a ruiva tão fora de alcance, rodeando a mesa retangular entre os drinques e as ressalvas, os brindes inúteis que todos desejavam afavelmente mas no fim pouco ligavam para seu futuro. Brinde ao anfitrião, brinde á vida, brindes aos Rices, Brooks, Hubbards, e etc.

Ele levantou a taça, a esvaziou-a, colocando-a na mesa, enquanto algum orador estúpido servia de intermédio entre seu público e como o anfitrião queria que as coisas ocorressem. Estava bebendo demais para uma só noite.

O barulho de talheres e risadas continuavam, giravam em um entorpecente maligno de acontecimentos enquanto Gina mantinha a mão á altura do busto, segurando sua taça um pouco desejosa enquanto olhava os presentes e suas conversas incompreensíveis.

Viu um casal sair de uma porta ás costas dela, sabe-se lá o que estariam fazendo. Draco sorriu, imaginando que saberia.

Veio andando pelas suas costas, pois algo dizia que era melhor não ser visto. O seu ego dizia que ela também o estava procurando, ou no mínimo, tentando encontrá-lo para evitá-lo. Queria-a sozinha. As pessoas sempre atrapalhavam tudo. Até ali atrapalhavam.

Queria tocá-la mas o tempo tinha condensado os fatos, deixando-os com um amargo na boca seca.

O tempo estava sendo injusto mais uma vez. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se aquilo ajudasse á fazê-lo pensar. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Era o orgulho Malfoy impregnando em sua mente mais uma vez. _Por que ela não esqueceu? Por que ele queria?_

Sabia o que faria então.

Malfoy se aproximou ás costas de Gina. Com uma mão pegou em seu braço, com a outra a virou, puxando a junto dele. Gina não tivera tempo de argumentar, sua taça caiu e estilhaçou, sentiu o cheiro, uma fragrância de algo, então ele tampou-lhe a boca com um sinal e em dois passos curtos, entraram á porta ás suas costas.

Foram somente cinco segundos para os dois entrarem na outra sala e não serem realmente notados por alguém. Talvez fossem notados, talvez alguém tivesse realmente visto o que acontecerá, um loiro calará uma ruiva e levara á força para uma sala e este alguém soltaria então um sorriso malicioso, um misto de compreensão.

Com um empurrão, os dois entraram abruptamente pela porta da pequena sala. Um embolado de vestes, um vendaval dentro de uma sala calma com grandes móveis confortáveis e com a aparência de não ter sido habitada á séculos. Ela era habitada na realidade, e seu dono á achava um charme.

A ruiva parou um momento para respirar. Achara que sua presença passara despercebida no salão, mas agora, naquele momento e um tanto tardiamente, sabia que não. Não pelo modo como ele a empurrara para aquela sala e o modo como a conduziu, violenta e rápida;

Não havia mais ninguém ali. Estava vazia e por alguns instantes o som dos drinques, os risos e as conversas dos outros bruxos no salão ao lado foram esquecidos, abafados pela porta que acabara de se fechar. Era ele que estava ali na sua frente, uma sombra, mas era ele. Estava de novo á seu delírio real. Draco segurou o pulso de Gina á frente durante toda a manobra, não apertando-a, mas conduzindo os dedos de forma ágil, não permitindo assim que ela escapasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou ele de forma direta como queria, não ligando para as tentativas dela de se desvencilhar, contorcendo o braço freneticamente. Era uma posse e não era somente enfim curiosidade. Gina empertigou-se, contendo-se para não jogar-lhe na cara o que queria, que ele não poderia tratá-la á aqueles modos.

- Isto não é uma festa particular sua, não que eu saiba, Malfoy - ela por alguns instantes bufou e por fim, deixou sua ira de lado, relaxando um pouco o braço. Devia achar que o drinque que tomara tinha algum entorpecente ou qualquer outro efeito similar.

Era verdade. Era ele mesmo. Diluía o fato de Draco Malfoy estar ali á sua frente, saudável, inteiro, e lhe interrogando como se o tempo tivesse congelado desde a última noite, o que lhe proporcionava uma ruga na testa de indignação e raiva. Odiava ser interrogada.

A ruiva mais uma vez deu um puxão e ele soltou-a inesperadamente, quase fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio de seu salto.

Abriu a boca para falar mas estava incapacitada. Estava vendo bem agora, o silêncio a fazia compreender melhor. Estava vendo o mesmo Draco Malfoy, talvez só com algumas alterações bobas que os anos fazem nas pessoas, o rosto fino e pontudo, belos traços esquálidos, nos cabelos nenhum sinal de fio branco, e os olhos acinzentados lembravam cada vez mais um vidro fume de uma loja de luxo – ele podia ver o lado de fora, mas você não podia ver o lado de dentro. Tão alto e esguio quanto antes, tão arrogante, tão... tão!

Draco sorriu e mordeu o lábio, indolentemente. Sabia que naquele silêncio foi ou estava sendo analisado.

As suas costas estavam junto da maçaneta, e com as mãos atrás do corpo verificou se a mesa estava fechada. Como tudo o que tinha, ele julgava suas palavras importantes, e não estava ali para gastá-las em vão.

- Você nunca veio em festas assim. – disse ele lentamente, não era uma pergunta e muito menos uma afirmação. Só queria ouvi-la falar. Talvez quisesse ganhar um certo tempo.

- Você não sabe. Duvido que saiba! – Gina perguntou com brutalidade atacando-o, enquanto cruzava os braços. O que ele sabia, ou julgava saber com aquilo? Achava que ele era a pessoa menos indicada á falar aquilo. Draco observou seus movimentos calculadamente, ela em seu longo de noite, o tom brusco e agitado que por alguns instantes parecia até fazê-la mais alta e inflada. Mas suas mãos eram pequeninas, suas sardas tinha um jeito infantil, provocante...

- Faz muito tempo. Mas eu me lembro das coisas, e como elas eram.

- Não te devo explicações. Saia da minha frente... – titubeou ela em resposta e depois acrescentou rápido e baixinho, enquanto baixava o olhar - por favor.

Draco via que ela hesitava em pegar a varinha, no entanto, não conseguia evitar, queria ver até onde ia seu ímpeto contra ele.

- Por que? – perguntou ele inocentemente.

A respiração de Gina de repente se tornara mais pesada. Piscou levemente e respondeu o mais delicadamente que podia:

- Por que eu quero sair?

Draco deu um passo para o lado e abriu a porta. Cruzou os braços e a encarou, um olhar penetrante que fez Gina ter medo. Ao ver que ela colocara a mão na maçaneta, ele saiu em direção á janela. Sua expressão era pedra, pedra que não fora lapidada e olhava todas aquelas luzes lá de fora, a lua grande com as estrelas que pontilhavam o céu.

Passou por ela sem olhar para trás, a porta tão livre como ar. Gina olhou séria e ao sair, parou, sentindo o coração na boca. Para seu espasmo, ele desistiu de retê-la, ou o que assim pareceu-lhe.

Cinco anos. Era tão pouco se for ver que era a idade com que queimara a mão pela primeira vez. Doía pra caramba. Quantos dias tinham cinco anos? Droga, não era boa em cálculos. Mas era um bocado de noites mal dormidas e de olheiras mal disfarçadas, isso era.

Voltou e pensou enfim que estava em uma armadilha para si mesma, talvez em sua armadilha favorita e que tanto odiava horrendamente.

- Você é um maldito. Fale o que você quer falar – disse ela vendo Draco de braços cruzados. Ele tinha andado e dava voltas enquanto andava lentamente, o mesmo andar arrogante de quem pouco se importava. Sorriu. Intimamente, gostou de vê-la voltar. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-la, talvez um pouco divertido.

- Nada. Só queria te olhar mais de perto – disse calmamente. Não estava preparado para falar algo. Nunca fora bom em palavras.

Gina acabou por pensar friamente em uma resposta. Queria ser ácida. Ou mesmo fria como um cubo de gelo, por mais que aqueles dois olhos á indagasse com certo atrevimento e sentisse o mesmo frio na espinha. Sentia ódio.

- Está me irritando, se foi só para isso.

- Eu sei.

Então subitamente ele franziu a cara como se pensasse em algo importante, e veio andando-lhe em sua direção, gingando;

- Sabe o que não entendo? – perguntou o loiro coçando o queixo, a expressão intrigada de quem acha algo curioso. Parou e como não obteve respostas andou na direção da Gina com agilidade e destreza e antes que a ruiva pudesse reagir, ele a puxou com um braço para si, ao mesmo tempo que a colocava contra a parede, com uma dose de violência. A ruiva fechou os olhos com medo, imaginando por alguns instantes se quando batesse a cabeça na parede fosse doer muito mas Draco evitou o baque no último momento, de forma travessa.

Não abriu os olhos. Sabia pela sua respiração que ele estava há milímetros de seu rosto, á sua frente. Achava que estava se sentindo zonza, os olhos só abriram até a metade, com receio de encará-lo.

- Desde quando me tornei Malfoy para você! – perguntou ele abruptamente, a voz baixa mas áspera, como uma necessidade. Seu rosto estava embrutecido, e um uma linha enviesada e fria saia dele.

- Está me machucando – resmungou Gina baixinho.

- Não estou não. – disse Draco carinhosamente soltando outra mecha ruiva detrás da orelha. Ele que estava com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu ombro continuou, vendo que ela não respondia – Antigamente, você até gostava que eu a puxasse para mais perto de mim assim – disse ele demonstrando, Gina achou que não iria agüentar mais permanecer com os olhos fechados por muito tempo, poderia ser perigoso. Ele baixou dois tons de voz e sussurrou em sua orelha – Parecia até ficar mais animadinha.

- Chega! – disse ela empurrando-o com raiva, o coração meio acelerado, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado enquanto ele o inquiria com olhares maliciosos.

- Ah, sabia que iria abrir os olhos com isso. Ainda quer voltar à mesa de brindes? – perguntou Draco soltando-a e brindando com uma taça imaginária de forma sarcástica.

- Eu vou voltar. Vejo que vai ser o mesmo. Um beijo e até cinco anos depois. – ela respondeu batendo os dentes e pousando a mão na maçaneta. Seu rosto sardento estava indisfarçavelmente marcado

Draco jogou o cabelo para trás e considerou com um aceno de cabeça o que ela dissera.

- Então vamos fazer assim: Eu não vou beijá-la. Vou somente observá-la da forma que mais te irrita, ou como convier, pois farei que você me observe também. – Ela sentiu por alguns instantes que a voz de Draco parecia uma hipnose, que a fazia ceder lentamente. Ele parou e então em um estalo, acabou por completar – Ah, Não, retiro o que eu disse. Acho que não preciso fazer com que você faça isso. – sua voz cheia de ironias estava fazendo cedê-la novamente, Gina mantinha seu rosto impassível embora cada vez mais fosse difícil querer sair; Era proposital - Será que você fugiria de mim aqui? Sabe, sempre gostei de observá-la...

Ele á olhou de seu rosto cheio de sardas até seus pés com algum interesse enquanto ela sentia seu coração acelerar involuntariamente, sem seu consentimento. Se não saísse logo, estaria na mesma armadilha, pois ele sempre conseguia seu intento, devia ser a aura de perigo que emanava dele, que mexia de certa forma com seu emocional. A sensação de prazer dele era tirá-la do sério, de seu controle estável.

- Esta fazendo isso propositalmente, não?

- De jeito nenhum – respondeu ele irônico em um gesto provocante que dizia com todas as letras "é claro que sim".

- Isto não vai mais funcionar comigo. – respondeu ela. O rosto do loiro á sua frente permaneceu inalterado. Por alguns instantes, achou que tinha acertado algo nele.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Afinal, por que...

- Draco, por favor... Cale a boca! – gritou ela desesperada.

Ele deixou-se interromper, sem entender. Como um gesto inconscientemente ou reprimido, ou até mesmo impulsivo, Gina deixou-se levar fechando os olhos, a mão subindo pelo peito até chegar á nuca de Draco, hesitando de puxá-lo pela gravata. Draco percebeu seus gestos e sentiu-se satisfeito e antes que ela o beijasse, ele murmurou baixinho:

- Cale-a por mim.

E Gina o calou. Ela não o calou por um capricho e sim por uma necessidade, de ter sua boca espremida contra a dele, de tê-lo junto á ti enquanto enlaçava seus braços por seu pescoço e os descia lentamente, querendo explorá-lo, e ele queria ser explorado, ele deixava isso bem claro quando mordiscava de leve seu lábio inferior, como se a castigasse, pois era um grande sorvo em que se afogava, ele a puxava e ela queria ir, ele a provocava e logo, ela o provocava também, mesmo que de repente se sentisse fraca, como se suas próprias pernas fossem uma outra instância.

Calou-o até sentir sua tensão ir, até sentir que teria que respirar e que ambos os hálitos de bebidas alcoólicas eram um só, que amortecia a boca, assim como a consciência.

Afastaram os rostos levemente e quando abriram os olhos, era como se soubessem que cada um deles já era há muito um ser diferente, mas a essência era a mesma. A essência não muda.

- O que você fez durante todo este tempo? Você mudou. – perguntou ela. O loiro a observou com os cabelos um pouco desarrumado e achou engraçado. Em cinco anos ela não mudou o shampoo.

- Não me parece que _você_ tenha mudado - mas ele tinha frizado a palavra 'parece' de uma forma excessiva.

- Eu quero saber o que ocorreu.

- Dois. Mas é uma longa história. – Gina franziu a testa não se convencendo – Grande – acrescentou ele logo em seguida – Chata – Ela sorriu, e vendo que ela não se convencia, desistiu de seu próximo adjetivo.

- Esta festa encerra quando?

- Pra mim já acabou. Mas tem um lugar onde poderia contá-la á você.

E pelo olhar dele, o trejeito de intimação em que as mãos pousaram na calça, e seu ar que suspendeu levemente, ela pareceu saber do que ele falava.

- O quê? Mansão Malfoy? – perguntou descrente, quase pulando para trás - Não, não, não... – seu tom mudou – Sabe o que isso me lembra? Aquelas armadilhas em que um lobo convida uma ovelha para sua casa. Definitivamente, não!

Draco pareceu pouco se importar com armadilhas.

- Ok. Dê a sua sugestão então. Sua casa? – sugeriu, agora sim o que Gina captou como maliciosidade.

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando.

- Me encontre daqui á meia hora no térreo – falou por fim saindo com desenvoltura e um farfalhar de tecidos, deixando Draco quase sem ação. Saiu também para o salão e observou o que a ruiva fazia.

Gina despediu-se de Mrs. Charmann com dois beijinhos estalados no rosto, de forma afetada. Talvez soubesse que estivesse sendo observada, então sorria e prolongava as afetações, por vontade.

Draco estava com sua quarta bebida da noite. Não sentia sono e nem fome. Ela terminou o que fazia. Passou á sua frente propositalmente e tirou-lhe-a a taça de sua mão, bebendo dois goles e entregando-a novamente, com um floreio.

- Não está degustando isso rápido demais? - perguntou ela provocando-o.

- Aprendeu a degustar vinho comigo – murmurou ele em resposta.

Andou á frente, saindo de salão para salão e descendo as escadas. Draco á seguiu.

O vento da noite era fresco, e lá fora, os pios das corujas eram soturnos. Elas estavam livres para voar, para viver. Pararam no Hall. Gina sentia algo á fisgar-lhe pelas costas, mas era ele que adentrava em seus pensamentos com um olhar, e manipulava-a como uma peça. Ficaram frente á frente.

- Então iremos conversar. – murmurou ela, uma brisa mais forte perpassou pelos portões, fazendo suas capas sacudirem. Eram quase estranhos, mas estranhos com passado.

Ele riu.

- Só conversar? – duvidou ele observando as folhas virem á seus pés no chão ladeado e logo depois para ela, tentando-a. Gina tinha um gravíssimo problema na opinião dele – nunca se lembrava do óbvio.

- Isto vai ser diferente...

Não se surpreendeu pela sua resposta firme, como se visse algo que ele não alcançasse, mas sentiu que poderia confiar até o fim que ela faria está frase se tornar realidade.

Havia algo quando ela tinha pronunciado-a, um quê de força.

Alguns minutos depois eles aparataram.

* * *


	2. Em pequenos sorvos

**Nota da Autora**: Fatos do Sexto livro irá aparecer. Sobre a trama eu nem irei dizer nada muito importante, já que nem era pra eu ter falado que ia tentar NC! Rs.  
**Obrigada** á Miaka-ELA, Rafinha M. Potter, Lolita Malfoy, Anna Weasley, Arwen, Fernanda, Krol e Joana! Capítulo dedicado á Lou Malfoy que fez aninhos estes dias e é um amor de pessoa.  
Obrigada á todos que leram e estão acompanhando a Fanfic;

-

**Em Pequenos Sorvos  
_Capítulo II_**

_**-**_

Foi a grande coruja que fez o alarde.

Era a hora em que a maioria dos vivos descansavam e a neblina embebia tudo igual óleo. Isto quando dois vultos surgiram no alto do monte como se viessem do nada e para o nada vinham.

Andavam calmamente, sem se olharem ou falarem. Arriscavam um sobreolho de vez em quando. Andavam tão calmamente e pareciam tão absortos que mal reparavam em seu companheiro ao lado ou destino - uma Mansão há alguns metros á frente que era conhecida por habitar representantes da família Malfoy.

Por isso andavam.

A grama era fresca e a neblina era proposital, um aposto – Naquela vizinhança, não gostavam dos olhares de estranhos. Era costume aparecer mexeriqueiros.

A mulher levantou um pouco o vestido, com medo de tropeçar. Não era tão confiante quanto parecia. O terreno ia baixando conforme avançavam, gostava do vento batendo no rosto, uma sensação latente de vertigem. Estalou os dedos por causa do frio. Então ele caiu na tentação de olhá-la, um gesto singular e viu sua cara no escuro franzida ao desviar de algumas pedras rochosas com o pé. Os lampiões não ajudavam, assim como as sombras das árvores que formavam borrões negros na grama.

Fazia poucos minutos que tinham saído da festa, e voltavam á serem estranhos.

Talvez algo tivesse mudado e ele não se lembrasse bem ao certo.

Por que se agora as pedras rochosas tinham sulcos, o tom de verde acinzentado ganhara um tom amargo de sépia e as armações das janelas arranhavam, então algo tinha que ser diferente há anos atrás. Mas não se lembrava. Era a mesma coisa, as escadas cor chumbo, as paredes esverdeadas que ficavam desgostosas com o tempo... Mas não é necessário adiantar-se, ele nem tinha entrado no saguão daquela casa ainda, somente olhavam a casa crescer em uma direção, a linha reta.

A verdade é que nunca se lembraria. Não sabia nem por que tocará em um minuto de pensamento sobre isto. Nunca se lembraria por que realmente não se importava, sempre tivera coisas mais importantes á notar do que uma velha casa de portas e janelas cansadas.

Já ela não. Ela notara as diferenças sim, e sabia-as mais que nunca. Pensou talvez por um momento que as mudanças talvez fossem pequenas. A verdade é que era um lar frio, uma casa cheio de requintes e que nunca se aquecia, que dava calafrios mas ao mesmo tempo que encantava.

Talvez era melhor se eles tivessem ido para um bar. Seria mais sensato.

A jovem quase levantou o dedo, quase o inclinando para conceder seu pedido. Mas retrocedeu quando olhou para frente. Encarar aquele lugar depois de tanto tempo era atrair o passado, e o passado algumas vezes era atraente para si.

Gina piscou diversas vezes os grandes olhos ao ver se aproximar das escadas que davam entrada á mansão, talvez temendo o que encontraria ali. Estava frio, e sentia seus ombros finos tilintarem – e mesmo que Draco quisesse ajudar a aquecê-la, ela preferia sentir o frio.

Chegaram dentro do silêncio que se arremetia á um velho cemitério.

Ele apertou o passo, mal se apoiando no corrimão de uma escadinha até a porta enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, a grande porta dupla com adornados fez um estalo indicando que fora aberta por dentro, dando um deslumbre de dois olhos grandes quase fora de órbitas na brecha escura de seu interior.

O elfo pareceu se retirar rapidamente deixando uma fumacinha sorrateira atrás de si, pelo menos antes de Gina hesitar subir as escadas e olhar para trás, vislumbrando a névoa densa. Seguiu de cabeça erguida e com olhar ferino enquanto Draco esperava-a na porta descontraído, observando sua relutância com parcialidade. Saberia se ela quisesse voltar, era só vê-la sumir, mais uma vez...

Ela então pareceu decidir. Andando decididamente eles entraram e a porta foi fechada. Gina estava certa por achá-la sombria, seu interior estava mal iluminado pelas velas, dificultando a visão de seu interior. Mal tivera a chance de saber qual direção tomar, se subiriam alguma das duas escadas que compunham de tapetes verdes inclinados, ou o salão á frente pois ele demorou somente uma fração de segundos para decidir:

Draco indicou-lhe o caminho pegando em sua mão que pela temperatura ela soube também que ele tinha frio e com ela andou em direção a primeira porta á esquerda quase encostada da janela grande.

Era a sala para chá.

Ela gostou. A lareira estava acesa e pode até soltar um suspiro de alivio – tudo não era frio, tinha o calor ali dentro. Não importava as poltronas altas e confortáveis, não importava as janelas retangulares e escurecidas, não importava o número obstante de retratos e quinquilharias finas, não, a lareira irradiava tudo que ela precisava. Aproximou-se o mais que pode e ficou a olhar o fogo queimando.

A sala de chá era somente uma simples sala de chá de uma mansão rica, pois era um segredo sem mistérios, um cômodo sem chaves e sem princípios. Primeiro tinha-se a mesa de onde se colocava o chá, propriamente dito. O tapete persiano aquecia os pés das visitas que estariam sentadas em poltronas confortáveis, as cortinas impediam a claridade, pois o claro esbranquiçava o que era real e o que era neutro, além de embaçar a vista.

Então vinha a lareira, em que Gina olhava atentamente o seu fogaréu em que aquecia a alma, mais meio mundo de retratos, portinhas, armarinhos, quadros, orgulho da família para quem quisesse compreender e absorver o inexistente... Tudo ali tinha um cheiro característico. Um quê aparente. Era Malfoy.

Ficou ali o quanto precisava, alguns minutos somente e o que parecia então uma eternidade. Então, muito então, tomou-se conta do que fazia e onde estava, uma criança á se aquecer, e estranhando o silêncio profundo da sala olhou para os lados procurando-o.

Draco a observava. Não tinha os olhos exatamente cravados nela, mas sabia o que ela sentia.

Não corou e nem nada. Sustentou o olhar leviano dele á altura, com dignidade. Então por fim ele soltou um ar de desdém, o que fez com que a sensação muito similar de leite quente escorrendo pelo estômago permanecesse em Gina.

Com a voz baixa, sacou sua varinha mais uma vez e murmurou algo apontando para um armário. A porta se abriu e dele saiu um volume retangular de pequeno porte. Logo ela compreendeu que se tratava de um jogo de cartas.

- Vamos jogar? – perguntou ela confusa, a boca com pouco batom se crispando. E pensou logo em seguida se tudo aquilo não era um jogo.

- Não exatamente... – disse ele como uma deixa, pois gostava da curiosidade alheia. Aproximou-se frente á lareira gingando com passos curtos, enquanto a linha genealógica da família Malfoy cintilava sobre a lareira entre alguns reflexos das velas.

- Se iremos contar algo que ambos não estão dispostos a contar, então nada mais justo do que decidirmos quem conta primeiro.

Ela o mirou desconfiada. Lembrou-se de uma velha cantiga. Não confie nele! _Não confie em Sonserinos!_ Pois Sonserinos trapaceavam e eram gentis quando na verdade queriam algo, algo que ela certamente não queria dar.

- Desde quando você se importa com isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada mal mirando Draco, enquanto lhe arremetia a idéia de que algo ali estava errado. Seus braços estavam retidos contra o corpo e o olhar inqueria verdade.

-E quem disse que eu me importo? – respondeu Draco de qualquer jeito - Mas era isso que você queria, não? – acrescentou ele mirando-a, quase em deboche.

Sim, tinha adivinhado, concordou Gina.

Draco passou o baralho e ela levou junto de suas mãos, embaralhando-o.

Observou este movimento em silêncio enquanto seu rosto crispava em curiosidade, observando os desenhos das cartas á mão, quase procurando uma farsa, o que não havia.

Entregou de volta á ele hesitante, em que a tomou de suas mãos agilmente.

- Suponho que queira se sentar – disse ele, não com um tom de etiqueta e sim de obviedade.

Os lábios dela formaram um pequeno sorriso de alívio. Se ele soubesse o quanto que queria! Sem responder, saiu com seu vestido longo atrás de um assento confortável que lhe agradasse.

Ele fez o mesmo, e logo estavam sentados um frente ao outro, uma vez ou outra encarando-se. Gina desviou novamente a sua atenção de Draco para olhar ao seu redor.

Era tanta coisa naquela sala, que mal sabia o que reparava ou deixava de reparar, quase podia ouvir sua própria voz se abençoando por ter nascido em um lar simples. Algumas tochas com suportes se acenderam bruscamente com um estalo, fazendo Gina se sobressaltar na poltrona. Draco também olhara repentinamente para o lugar de que viera o estalo, e pelo silvo baixinho que seus lábios murmuraram, ela acreditou ouvir a palavra "_elfos"_ saindo da boca dele.

A batida de seu coração se normalizou novamente depois do susto, pois fitava o teto, fitava os lados, fitava o chão, tudo aquilo um tanto mistificada. O ar que inalava a aquecia mesmo que fosse frio, fitava cada pedacinho da sala como se buscasse alterações, não que as não tivesse, queria, era uma necessidade.

Ele o observava divertido, a linha fina formando quase um sorriso, não um sorriso de deboche, mas sim um ponto que lhe era devolvido, ela sentia algo ao fitar o passado. Perguntou-se no íntimo se fazia bem.

Então meio que se cansou. A curiosidade corroia suas entranhas.

- Pronto? – perguntou ele levemente encostado no assento da poltrona estofada, as mãos apoiadas como antecipação.

Ela sentiu-se afundar no sofá, como uma colher dentro do líquido, lentamente, imaginando bem o que estava por vir. Olhou para a frente.

- Pronto.

- Ok – respondeu ele. Embaralhou o maço de cartas e levantou-se decidido, rodeando o sofá em que ela estava como uma pequena caça.

Ela manteve-se ereta na poltrona, em um lugar muito distante dali. Foi o loiro que a trouxe para a realidade, quando viu uma mão bailar á frente de seus olhos que estralou os dedo, propositalmente. Era ele, que estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Olhou para trás e viu-o com os cotovelos apoiados onde seria o encosto. Abaixou-se até colocar as cartas no campo de visão um pouco abaixo de seus olhos.

- Escolha – disse ele, um murmúrio com sentimento de ordem. Tentando ignorar os braços dele á seu redor ela apertou os lábios como fruto da indecisão, pois as cartas eram todos iguais, todas com algo escondido e que logo lhe seria revelado. Não gostava de escolher.

Puxou uma carta do lado esquerdo do leque e não virou seu resultado.

Ele voltou para seu assento, não antes de entregar o maço para ela. O fogo crepitava. Gina, as mãos meio bobas mas com agilidade, abriu-lhe o leque de cartas, em que ele retirou a sua escolhida.

Ambos tinham as cartas, ambos fitavam-nas com desconfiança. O maço de cartas restantes estavam na mesa, e pareciam esperar quem virava a sua escolhida primeiro. Mas ninguém virou.

- Então? – perguntou Draco.

- Vire você primeiro – sugeriu ela – melhor, vamos virar juntos.

Ele observou aquele rosto sardento com medo, então perguntou-se o que ela queria tanto esconder para deixar para trás por conta da curiosidade.

- Tudo bem – disse ele. Virou a carta somente para ela, de forma que não pudesse ver seu resultado. Então examinou seu rosto atentamente, a respiração quase mais densa, mas nenhuma reação veio de Gina ao ver a carta.

Então ela seguiu seu movimento nos segundos seguintes, e ela tinha tirado um três.

Diziam que três era o número mal, mas pouco se importava. Bem é o que não queria.

Os dedos cruzaram quando jogou sua carta na mesa. Draco tirou um dois. Olhou para aquela carta como se fosse um monte de lixo. Então soube pela primeira vez – odiava perder.

Ela não pronunciou nada frente á sua derrota, mas á expressão de seu rosto pareceu menos pálida.

- Por onde começo? – disse ele como se quisesse interromper qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer, se ela quisesse, é claro.

- Pelo começo – sugeriu ela diretamente.

- Qual deles?

- Só tem um. – respondeu ela diretamente - Mas talvez fosse interessante você começar pelo por quê de você não voltar. Nós estávamos lá, esperando você. E você não voltou. Não é mesmo? – e suas mãos crisparam de raiva e algo mais do que fogo crispava dentro de si, pois sua voz era outra e seu rosto era um novo. Draco sabia que ela chegara no cume da onde ela queria chegar, era uma pergunta básica e simples, de respostas mais diretas possível. Talvez fosse até esta pergunta que gritasse para ser respondida dentro de si e que era o verdadeiro motivo de vir, de deixar-se ser levada por Draco á aquela Mansão maldita.

Ele observou o quanto ela estava inclinada para frente e parecia até ver a Gina, a antiga Gina, a sua garota.

- Todos vocês estavam lá? – perguntou ele em tom cauteloso. A Weasley se esqueceu por um instante, envolvendo-se em um misto de incompreensão por aquela pergunta. Era uma resposta clara, óbvia. Claro que esperaram! CLARO! E queria gritar estas palavras para Draco, para o loiro que sabia levantar as sobrancelhas uma de cada vez, e que certa vez queria ensinar isto. Na realidade, ele queria lhe ensinar tudo que sabia, pois daí ela seria parte dele, e ele parte dela. Só que não gritou, por que não tinha forças para isso.

Ele nunca confiava. Talvez fosse esta a questão, ela sabia o que seus amigos eram, mas ele? Ele jamais confiaria em uma sombra, por que já era uma, e não confiava em si mesmo.

- Não. – murmurou ela mais calma. – Mas eu esperei. E algumas pessoas também. Era uma missão, e todos teriam que estar unidos e... – as palavras se tornaram um borrão em sua mente, pois fitava os desenhos do tapete, e de repente, não sabia nem por que falara aquilo, já que no fundo não sabia o que esperava dele.

- Unidos? – perguntou ele ressaltando o quão ridícula a palavra lhe soava á seus ouvidos.

- Não era eu que devia estar fazendo as perguntas? – disse ela bruscamente irritada.

E ele percebeu o quão inflada parecia, igual quando tinha suas discussões.

- Ok, Srta. Weasley. Faça suas perguntas – disse ele irônico, olhando em seus olhos castanhos sem medo do que viria á ter ali. Mas no fundo tinha receio de algo. E guardava. Guardava tão bem que nem ele sabia mais o que poderia vir a ser...

- Você não voltou – disse ela compreendendo pela primeira vez.

- Eu fiz a missão. Eu tinha dado as informações. – respondeu ele sem rodeios.

- Você não se importava o mínimo com isso. Nunca se importou. – e com estas frases Gina começou a sentir seu orgulho aflorar até a pele, o rosto um pouco contorcido pela raiva que sentia.

- Não sei se você está afirmando ou perguntando. Mas não pode dizer com o que me importo – e seu quê de seriedade pareceu assustá-la, pois por mais que estivesse irada sentia que havia chegado em um ponto frágil.

- Esquece tudo – disse ela indicando o baralho, a mão não tão firme enquanto a tez de seu rosto parecia lívida. – Era melhor eu nem ter vindo.

Então com apoio firme levantou-se rapidamente, tremia um pouco, mas firme para dar passos e aparatar o mais breve possível.

Draco levantou-se também e puxou-a pelo braço com força; Houve uma pequena briga silenciosa, mas ele era forte e ela cedeu, uma menina arredia.

Ele puxou-a contra si e dirigindo-se a á ela, ele começou a falar próximo de seu ouvido o mais simples que podia, a voz lenta e suave, parecendo querer acalmá-la.

- Não posso impedir de você ir. Mas quer saber mesmo? – perguntou ele encarando-a, ela rolara os olhos para a lareira com má disposição - Eu voltei. Eu voltei e você estava lá, junto com uma amiga, uma amiga loira que eu mal lembro nome. E você vem me falar de união é! – perguntou ele aproximando-se mais de seu rosto, seu rosto assustado de menina pois Draco tinha sua voz mais áspera e ríspida, como se quisesse dizer aquilo há séculos e aquela era sua vez – Eu voltei e sabe por que eu não disse nada?

Gina olhava-o com espanto, os olhos arregalados enquanto respirava cada vez mais rápido, não ligava pelo fato de ele segurá-la com força e que se continuasse assim logo seu braço iria doer. Pois esta era a parte que não entendia, que faltava. E Draco tinha os olhos como duas fendas, o rosto branco cada vez mais pálido.

- Alguém lhe estendeu um casaco. E um copo com chá. – Fez um gesto sarcástico que lhe era peculiar. Sua voz ficou calma embora tivesse jogado as palavras para ela, por assim dizer. Calma e serena como se nunca tivesse brigado na vida. Lívido. Draco ainda segurava o braço dela mais para lembrá-la do para qualquer outra coisa.

Ela o encarou de volta e pode até fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, pois sabia do que ele falava, e se sentiu desconcertada, perdida por si mesma, pois nunca imaginaria que ele teria visto isso.

- E esta pessoa te convenceu que era melhor entrar. Que estava frio. – murmurou ele cada vez mais baixinho e brandamente – Que não valia á pena esperar por mim por que eu não viria mais.

- Por que fazia horas que eu estava esperando-o.

- Aí você concordou com esta pessoa, e entrou para o esconderijo.

Draco disse as últimas frases olhando para um ponto imaginário, como se pudesse vislumbrar a cena em seu campo mental.

O silêncio retomou o lugar e a pressão no braço da Gina se desfez, mesmo que ele não tivesse soltado ela. Não ligavam que estivessem perto um do outro, pois a lembrança era algo mais forte, que fazia ver.

- Era o... – mas Gina não teve tempo de terminar a frase baixinho já que ele a interrompera.

- Shhh – calando-a mal humorado. – Este nome é amaldiçoado aqui – disse ele olhando para a sala – Mas se quiser chamá-lo de maldito Testa aberta, se sinta á vontade.

Ela meneou a cabeça procurando quadros no entanto não encontrou nenhum.

Então sentiu o sentimento frio descer por sua garganta, dedos que tocou seus lábios e desceu por seu rosto de boneca inocentemente. E seus rostos estavam próximos mas queriam ouvir segredos, um após o outro, que o outro justamente não queria contar.

- Já lhe disse que era eu que devia ter dado aquele casaco? Aquele casaco era para ser o meu. E o chá devia ser preparado por mim – Gina se sentiu sem chão ao olhar em seus olhos acinzentados tão diretamente, tão perto. De repente á verdade doía. E ele fazia que doesse da pior forma, talvez por que não soubesse ou talvez por vingança, fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos enquanto falava. Ele sabia que no fundo algo doía.

- Foi por isso que você não respondeu aquela carta? – perguntou ela em um tom anormalmente fraco.

- Eu respondi. – murmurou ele. – Só que não mandei a resposta.

Por alguns segundos ela teve medo de perguntar o por que, o que ele respondeu antes mesmo dela formular a pergunta.

- Eu vi a nota no Profeta Diário.

Fez questão de vê-la responder, pois era necessário. Gina perguntou-se a si mesma do fundo da personalidade egocêntrica de Draco o que ele acreditou ao ler aquilo.

- Não devia acreditar em tudo o que lê. – resumiu ela em uma frase seu ponto de vista. Mas ainda tinha medo dele.

- A guerra tinha acabado. O foco da atenção se voltou... _nele _– disse ela se lembrando subitamente do aviso de Draco sobre nomes – e eles precisavam de detalhes, eles queriam um segundo foco. E o que eles quiseram parecer eles colocaram naquela página – disse ela, a voz quase tremida – então...

- Claro. E vocês foram o casal perfeito – completou ele irônico.

Gina ficou de um pulo quando percebeu finalmente o que ele estava insinuando. Soltou-se bruscamente e jogou o que sua indignação permitiu-lhe fazer.

- Você... Você... – queria insultá-lo, queria empurrá-lo e vê-lo machucar-se. Sentia tão desprovida de palavras que mal conseguia formular a frase – Escuta aqui, você acha que eu sou o que?

A sala parecia até um campo de rosas, perto do que ela queria dizer, pela intensidade de suas palavras.

- Eu não acho quem você seja algo. – respondeu ele lentamente - Por que eu sei quem você é. Do fundo de seu porte atlético, ele não queria deixar-se impressionar.

Ele arrumou a gravata delicadamente e voltou á olhá-la. Odiava quando ele fazia isso.

- Eu nunca...

Nunca. Nunca o quê? Não, estava se esquecendo de Hogwarts. Como se ela fosse uma vidraça límpida e transparente via ela revisando este pensamento. Hogwarts afinal de contas existiu, e viu então todo o ciúme, todas as razões nítidas de Draco entrarem em um foco para nunca mais saírem. O motivo de Draco dar-lhe um beijo antes de cumprir sua missão, um beijo roubado e á força, mas quem se importava? Ela no fundo queria aquilo.

- Nunca mesmo? – disse ele sem piedade. – Acho que talvez não.

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente, e continuava a meneando cada vez mais enquanto falava.

- Aquela nota não era verdade... – disse ela baixinho, os olhos castanhos mais claros quase emanando sinceridade enquanto respirava fundo.

O loiro pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos para pará-la de fazer aquele movimento repetitivo. Mais uma vez, percebia que ela tremia, tremia por completo pois o frio, a raiva, o medo e a indignação fazem isto com as pessoas.

Ele pegou uma mecha ruiva, uma particularmente difícil que estaria no centro de suas costas e colocou-a delicadamente perto de seu rosto. No fundo queria protegê-la pois não gostava de vê-la tremer, aproximou-se de seu rosto suavemente.

- Mesmo? – e brincava com as pontas dos pés. Era uma provocação até que leve.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça firmemente e segundos depois deu um passo para trás antes de mais nada. Não iria morder a isca.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás indolentemente, mas pousando o olhar na ruiva á sua frente. Se era esta a resposta pra algumas das perguntas, parecia estar bem, pois os dois se sentiram melhores depois da primeira rodada. Sabia ela que não poderia evitá-lo, mas ele era orgulhoso e jamais faria um jogo aberto. Era só as deixas e insinuações que lhe matavam por dentro.

- Então é melhor eu começar agora – comentou ele de forma casual, como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo.

No momento que ela passou por ele para se sentar, ele hesitou.

- Só uma coisa. – murmurou Draco com um porém. Gina mal virou o rosto, quase que petrificada mesmo que estivesse de costas. – Vou contar os fatos – disse ele encaixando suas mãos sobre seus ombros nus como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma pequena massagem com os polegares circulando os nós de tensão. Ela fechou os olhos – Só que não faça muitas interrupções.

Segurou-se para não virar-se já que sentia raiva ainda por ele ter acreditado na nota do jornal. Não virou-se para respondê-lo. A boca dele atraía a sua e isto não era o que queria neste momento.

- Por que não terminaremos nunca – completou ela mais calma. Draco parecia ter a acalmado momentaneamente.

- Entendeu rápido – admirou-se ele sarcasticamente. Beijou o ombro direito dela delicadamente e se sentou.

Gina, que parecia ofegante e um tanto pálida se acalmou finalmente. Deixou-se cair novamente no sofá verde musgo como se tivesse corrido muito.

- Dê-me um chá agora. – pediu ela com voz anormalmente calma. Tomou novo fôlego para perguntar – O que você fez depois que você foi embora?

* * *


	3. Uma Doce Melodia

**Nota da autora:** É engraçado que quando escrevo uma Fanfic sempre fico muito empolgada. Como se fosse a idéia MAIS criativa que fosse ter, a MAIS mirabolante, a MAIS inesquecível. O sentimento de decepção vem um pouco depois, já que aquela inspiração é exterminada com o tempo. Em suma – sou uma criança feliz que escreve só por hobby mesmo e nada mais...  
Capítulo novo, desta vez betado pela Rafinha M. Potter! OBRIGADAAAA FLOR! (Angelina agradece acenando com seus pompoms) Você foi um amor, desculpa por ter te alugado! É que minha idade está acabando comigo... rs! Eu engulo os erros ortográficos, meu Merlim! Rs.  
OBRIGADAAAA, á todaaaaaaass as reviews! Rafinha M. Potter, Miaka, Arwen Mione, Jessy Malfoy, Biazinha Malfoy, Lou Malfoy, Cady Cimeno, - Mii B. e Phillipa Nuc'Ah ! Obrigada á todos os que estão acompanhando! É uma honra tê-los nesta página! (angelina faz uma mesura).  
Eeee, Boa Leitura!

-

**"Uma Doce Melodia"  
****_Capítulo III_**

**- **

_"Era um anjo.  
__Dentro do porta-retrato, ele escrevia no pergaminho lentamente e ela estava ali, parada, observando passo por passo.  
__Os cabelos negros mais do que nunca mal se assentavam na nuca, os óculos escorregavam para a ponta do nariz cor de nata.  
__A jovem ruiva cruzou os braços.  
__Não sabia o que esperava do porta-retrato. Ele continuava escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo...  
__Talvez fosse algo importante. Queria sinceramente saber o porquê que escrevia.  
__A luz da vela tremeu levemente e a feição do rapaz se tornou levemente preocupada igual a da ruiva que observava.  
__Mas os problemas dela eram maiores.  
__Não sabia bem, mas talvez fosse a partir do quarto período mesmo que começará a ter e fazer só o que queria.  
__Não que fosse mimada. Ao contrário. Levará muito para criar este torpor de consciência, e se concentrar no que gostava.  
__Era mais popular pela confiança que emanava de si do que por qualquer outra coisa, uma pessoa que confiava nas suas qualidades sem ficar arrogante. A personalidade extrovertida e engraçada fazia dela uma boa jogadora de Quadribol e da vida, que faziam quase todos ao seu redor ter uma simpatia sincera por si.  
__O físico era bonito, mesmo que fosse um pouco atarracada e sardenta demais. Mas não se importava com isso.  
__Só que mais uma vez, e não sabia bem quando, esta confiança começou a se diluir, fazendo-a perguntar a si mesma se tudo o que queria era mesmo o que precisava.  
__O problema eram eles dois, por mais que não quisesse admitir.  
__Poderiam ter sido amigos ou ter uma leve simpatia um pelo outro, mas não – só havia ódio. Ou talvez, mesmo que fossem amigos, os fatos se emboscariam em uma armadilha.  
__É. Nem um e nem outro. Já estava ruim como estava.  
__Era no fim um fato dotado de escolhas. Duas cartas diferentes em que uma teria que ser jogada fora, dois planos viáveis em pergaminho em que um teria que ser queimado. Um era a estabilidade e a segurança, o segundo era o caos, que agradava igual ao primeiro por sua aura de perigo e irreverência.  
__Sua cabeça rodava. Tinha tanta certeza de que O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu a salvaria mais uma vez. Por que ele era o certo. Ele era quem tinha bons contatos com seus pais e família, que não a ofendia, que a amava ou que pelo menos, demonstrava isso. Mas por que, Merlim, ela estaria sendo atraída para o errado?  
__E quem a dera soubesse um motivo. Se ela soubesse o que fazer. Mais uma vez ela remexeu a cabeça em busca de ajuda. Ajuda. Ela precisava disso, ela precisava de um abraço que lhe dissesse que "Vai ficar tudo bem minha querida, vamos dormir, eu faço um chá pra você, mas VEM!"...  
__Por que, alguém resolvera empregar Draco Malfoy como espião do lado deles? Por que confiavam nele? Ele era um sonserino arrogante e estúpido!  
__Mas a decisão foi benéfica para o lado deles, ninguém pode negar. Nem sabia quem negociara tal trato, mas foi alguém que certamente visava o a quão proveitosa as informações do campo inimigo seriam.  
__Para isso até tinham um plano de ataque, coisa que não faziam há bons meses!  
__Mas ela não confiava totalmente. Quem garantia que ele não era um espião para o outro lado? Medo. Ele havia perdido os pais, e era o fato que resumia aquela atitude.  
__Mas ela sabia que ele já tinha conseguido algo, seja qual fosse sua intenção... Pois estava fazendo-a perder tudo... Perder absolutamente tudo...  
__A verdade é que não queria escolher. Que aquilo fosse uma luta no Olimpo, ela teria uma tiara grande e bonita para usar no topo da testa, e ela seria uma disputa, em que vencesse seria o melhor.  
__E no topo da decisão, o prêmio de recompensa seria...  
__Gina piscou os olhos abobalhada por aquele extenso devaneio. Barulhos. Barulhos vindos do corredor, gritos vindo de algum lugar... Vinha... Vinha lá de dentro! Da Cozinha! Ela correu, sentiu sua capa passar zunindo pelo corredor e consciente de que outras pessoas também vinham ao local da estranha movimentação.  
__Seu queixo caiu quando viu duas pessoas com punhos cerrados tentando ferir um ao outro da pior forma. Draco tinha o lábio entrecortado enquanto Harry apresentava os óculos tortos. Lupin, Tonks e Gui tentavam separá-los. Sua primeira reação deixou-a horrorizada:  
__Ela voltou para a sala rapidamente. Não estava preparada para aquela cena. Não confiava em como podia agir, não se sentia certa. Alguém descobrira? Alguém finalmente descobrira? __E ela tinha implorado tanto para que nada ocorresse. Por que sempre gostava do que era errado? O errado tinha um gosto exótico na boca? Talvez.  
__Mais tarde, ela conseguiria saber o que ocorreria.  
__Só não esperava que aquele beijo tivesse gosto de sangue... _

* * *

-

O gosto caiu bem na boca. Parecia chá de casa, bem quente, razoavelmente adocicado. O vapor fazia dois borrões vermelhos ficarem ressaltados em seu rosto.

Draco pediu o chá como tanto queria. Não o fez por que sabiam que perderiam mais tempo. Era tempo demais e a consciência aceitava.

Olhou para a xícara de porcelana que segurava com as duas mãos firmes e sentiu-se bem. Seus olhos castanhos tinham um brilho vivo, leitoso.

- Quando terminou a Guerra eu não tinha exatamente para onde ir.

Gina piscou e olhou para Draco meio assustada, os olhos levemente enrijecidos e arregalados. Fora uma afirmação tão espontânea, tão livre, tão aberta... Para o alto, para os quadros, para ela.

Que se sentiu tentada por alguns segundos em perguntar: Por quê?

- Eu tinha esta Mansão – disse ele olhando para os lados enquanto os braços se mantiveram lado a lado dos braços da poltrona – o dinheiro estava na conta do banco, perfeitamente estável e pronto para ser retirado. Mas não tinha decidido meu rumo para quando houvesse o término da guerra. Não acreditava que ela tinha acabado.

Gina se conteve em dizer _"Eu também não". _

Mas a verdade era essa, estampada ou quase pura. Haviam se preparado tanto para lutarem e se fosse o extremo, morrerem. O fim da Guerra parecia um bem inatingível por que todas diziam que ela um dia terminaria.

Seus estudos estavam incompletos, muitos se casaram e até se esconderam, desapareceram. Mas ninguém estava preparado para o dia em que aquela nuvem cinzenta e feiosa se dissiparia.

- Eu estava disposto a viver sozinho. Minha mãe estava morta...

- Há bastante fotos dela... – interrompeu Gina rapidamente lançando um olhar sutil pela sala. Na parede havia as grandes inserções de velho metal em que se encontravam fotos com pequenos cromos. Não queria admitir que tinha uma superstição de que fotos demais de um falecido não eram bom agouro.

- Acho que ela sempre estará presente aqui – sentenciou ele com um sorriso estreito, ao qual continuou – Os primeiros dias que vim para casa foram ligeiramente interessantes. O Ministério exigiu meu relato sobre as atividades em que participei, o que escrevi em um pergaminho e mandei por coruja. Soube pelo jornal que minha tia ao ser presa pela segunda vez acabou enlouquecendo ou algo do gênero. Visitei-a em Azkaban e ela realmente não acreditava no fim da Guerra. Falava até como se meu pai estivesse vivo.

A ruiva respirava devagarzinho, com sua xícara esquecida na mesinha ao lado. Sentia pena e queria bater a cabeça na parede por estar sentindo o que sentia. A voz rouca de Draco continuou:

- Ela era uma grande influência para mim em Hogwarts – seu tom era orgulhoso – tinha mais objetividade que minha mãe e vivia reclamando que deviam ter me colocado em Durmstrang. Talvez tivesse razão, pois meu sexto período não teria sido o que foi se estivesse em outra escola.

- Talvez tivesse que ter sido assim – disse Gina inquieta e baixinho.

Não se atreveu a dizer palavras de consolo pois em primeiro, Draco as repugnaria e em segundo, ela se sentia ridícula tentando consolá-lo. Ele parecia ser mais forte em tudo, embora no fundo começasse saber interpretar seus sentimentos mais ínfimos e volúveis.

- Não acredito em destino – cortou ele de forma prática. Seus olhos cinzentos fitaram os sapatos e então continuou – Soube que Hogwarts abriu logo depois por ação do Ministério mas eu não quis concluir meu último período lá. Durmstrang não aceitava alunos de Hogwarts. Resolvi concluir meu último período em poucos meses com professores particulares. Negociei com Hogwarts sobre este detalhe e estaria finalmente formado.

- Mas Drac... – ela baixou o tom de voz como se aquela palavra fosse estranha em sua boca e então, lembrou-se que aquele era o nome do bruxo que estava à sua frente e que ele não era nada desconhecido. Tentou continuar a frase só que ele percebera seu leve decair com um ar de desdém.

- Estou honrado – ironizou Draco batendo palmas – Virei um segundo Lorde das trevas para você não poder dizer meu nome?

Gina não riu mas também não pode evitar o rubor de sua face.

- Estou desacostumada – admitiu, quase em desafio ao ímpeto dele. Estava furiosa consigo mesma – Mesmo por que você me chamou de Weasley – disse ela quase como uma acusação.

- Tem razão. – disse ele concordando com um aceno de forma casual, a cortesia exaurindo do topo da cabeça até a ponta dos pés. Gina o encarou, pensando que sabia muito bem por que em certos momentos o detestava tanto – Alguma idéia brilhante?

- Nenhuma – admitiu mordendo os lábios pouco pintados enquanto se concentrava. – E acho que não quero ter...

Apesar de Draco esboçar uma máscara perfeita de divertimento, sentia sua feição rígida pela apreensão. Teria ela esquecido-o tão rápido? Ele balançou a cabeça com classe.

- Não é engraçado como tenhamos esquecido tão rápido as formalidades de antigamente?

- Continue, por favor – pediu ela ao notar o tom de voz de Draco. De repente, sentia como se o ar fosse difícil de entrar nos pulmões e o frio voltava como uma névoa. Não sabia o que o loiro à sua frente queria dizer realmente com aquelas palavras, mas logo não queria saber...

- Como quiser. – respondeu ele cortesmente, a voz áspera desanuviando qualquer pensamento. Mas havia ironia. Muita ironia.

A sala novamente ficou imperturbável, como uma boa testemunha. Ele estalou a língua e continuou:

- Eu recebi poucas cartas durante a semana. – disse aprumando agilmente o corpo delgado para frente, com as palmas das mãos unidas. Diziam que esta era uma postura de interesse, interesse pelo seu ouvinte - Mas entre as poucas que recebi, havia uma, particularmente bem interessante. Você quer tentar adivinhar o que era?

- Não. É mais fácil você falar – disse Gina com a voz estranhamente fraca. Por alguns instantes ao apertar o braço da poltrona sabia que boa coisa não viria. Era instinto.

- O Ministério não quis publicar nada sobre a minha participação para o lado de vocês. – Gina sentiu sua testa enrugar levemente enquanto o ar contrito saia de seus pulmões. _"Lado de vocês"_. O _"Lado de vocês"._ E Não _"O NOSSO lado"..._ Não. Draco jamais diria _'Nosso' _ainda mais com que esta aliança resultou - No entanto, não sei como, alguma coisa acabou vazando, e para o lado errado.

Draco mal dissera aquelas palavras para conseguir o efeito que imaginava.

- Como assim, lado errado? – perguntou Gina rapidamente com um misto de preocupação no seu rosto alvo.

Ele retorquiu calmamente:

- Você acha que todos da Comunidade Bruxa gostaram de ver o Ministério recobrando cem porcento do poder?

Era uma pergunta razoavelmente casual, que qualquer estudante sobre o poder bruxo deveria ter se perguntado um dia.

- Não, claro que não. Há os Comensais e... – mas ela não teve oportunidade de terminar sua frase por que mais uma vez Draco a interpelara julgando suas palavras mais nobres.

- Não estou falando de comensais. Falo de bruxos. Bruxos comuns.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela mais uma vez.

- Simplesmente, a carta dizia que sabiam que eu estive envolvido na Guerra. Acreditavam que eu tinha ajudado o lado do Lorde das Trevas e queriam minha cooperação para o lado deles. – disse Draco coçando o início da barba tranquilamente. Tudo aquilo parecia comum, tudo parecia um repeteco enjoativo de fatos. E algumas coisas, as verdades, era o que um dia iria fazer menção de esquecer.

- Isto é loucura! Em primeiro por que... Não faz sentido, acabávamos de sair de uma Guerra e eles queriam reviver tudo aquilo. É totalmente sem nexo! – o peito de Gina subia e descia rapidamente, em uma respiração rápida. Parecia incontida com tal forma de manipulação.

- Há todo o nexo nisso – disse Draco frisando suas palavras placidamente. – É assim que funciona o poder. Uns descem e na manhã seguinte há outros surgindo. É a lei natural. Eles não queriam Guerra. Queriam um novo jeito de governar a Comunidade Bruxa. O que resultaria em guerra mais tarde, mas não no momento imediato...

- E eles estavam recrutando por cartas? Em uma forma tão pacífica assim?

- Oh não. Através do velho método: ameaças.

- De morte?

- Bem, pelos meus familiares é que não seria... – comentou levianamente como pouco se importasse. Mas isto já era uma nova máscara.

Draco gostou de ver a indignação estampada no rosto de Gina por alguns segundos. Não se importava se fora tão repentino como tinha vindo, mas que era uma indignação por conta dele, para ele.

- O que você fez? Recusou?  
Ele demorou a responder, o que ela achou intragável. Parecia até proposital, para irritá-la.

- Eu fingi aceitar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Sério? – perguntou ele fingindo-se impressionado. – Pareceu bem mais fácil. – ele estralou os dedos preguiçosamente. – Digamos que eu estava com ódio do lado para qual servi durante meses. – então num tom leve, meio irônico e meio brando, com o qual se fala com uma bruxinha do primeiro período, completou – Você ficaria magoada se eu dissesse que você estava envolvida neste 'lado'?

Gina ignorou com certa frivolidade aquela cara de pena reproduzida. Não sabia qual era a intenção dele com aquilo mas às vezes achava que Draco devia ter descendências de qualquer país, _menos_ inglesas para tais estalos de humor. Talvez alemãs. Combinava com seu físico.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos rubros, ajeitou as mangas do vestido e perguntou com novos ares, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Quem chamou você para ajudar-nos e por que aceitou? - Sua pergunta foi um copo de água que transbordou. Seu tom afoito foi uma precipitação involuntária do qual não devia ter feito.

- Não sabia que isso fazia parte do que eu teria que contar. – disse ele como resposta. Tinha percebido o que não era pra ser notado: Ela tinha uma curiosidade levemente maior sobre este ponto.

- E não é...

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, refletindo sua resposta. Seu trejeito era leve como soubesse que poderia virar o jogo.

- Vamos fazer assim: - disse ele delicadamente, um contrato – Depois de você contar o que você fez durante estes anos eu te responderei isso.

- Isso é chantagem!

- Ah, não é não – disse ele gentilmente enquanto sorria.

Ele apoiou as mãos sobre a calça de bom tecido enquanto esperava a resposta dela. Uma resposta que não veio.

- Basicamente você passou estes anos servindo um novo lado negro?

- Eu não servia. – disse ele subitamente de forma áspera com o orgulho de um dragão aflorado à pele – minha participação era a mínima possível.

- Fala como se eles não existissem mais.

- Não existem mesmo. Mas acho que falar sobre isso é adiantar-se demais.

Gina novamente teve seu ar contrito recobrado. Se perguntava por que nunca ouvira sobre isso nos jornais, o que Draco praticamente responderá sem querer logo em seguida: o Ministério jamais iria querer falhar mais uma vez em termos de segurança, e muito menos avisar a população Bruxa de que estavam sobre novo perigo. Nem acreditavam realmente estarem sobre um perigo, por assim dizer.

- A verdade, é que eram extremamente fracos. – disse o sonserino quase cuspindo as palavras.

Mas por que ele participara? Seria o ódio dele tão grande assim? A ruiva sentia suas mãos crisparem. Simplesmente não se conformava com uma verdade tão incompleta...

Ele recomeçou a falar e ela perguntou-se por Merlim bem baixinho o que estaria ocorrendo ali, a que torpor, que tropeço, tinha se deparado aquela noite. Gostar na vida ela gostou de muitas coisas. Gostava dos pais, dos irmãos, de sorvete, do cheiro de roupa lavada, de jasmim. Mas amar? Já sentiu tanto ódio por Draco Malfoy que suas entranhas até formigavam em um profundo protesto insaciado. Mas era ele que a atraia, e atraiu tanto que cairá em seus braços como ressalva.

Por que gostava do que era errado.

Draco Malfoy era todo errado. Errado pela família que tivera, errado pela ironia, errado pelas inúmeras derrotas de tudo que achava ter, mas nunca teve. Como poderia Merlim, alguém estar envolvido em tantas guerras desde o início? O que ele queria, ele jamais teria. Era errado demais.

Nunca soube o que poderia ter para que o atraísse. Talvez fossem as garotas sonserinas que não fossem lá tão atraentes em quê de brigas. Ele adorava uma disputa, e gostava de vencê-las. E com ela, ele tinha um quê há mais para discutir. Sempre tinha.

Mas era veneno. Era um sentimento que ia derrocando cada barreira de sanidade que tinha dentro de ti. Se ela amou ou gostou de alguém um dia, será que era veneno que sentiu? Por que quando se gosta, isto lhe consome.

E gostar consome, amor consome, e todos estes sentimentos 'puros' consomem uma parcela da pessoa. A pessoa quer ter este bem, então a mente entorpecida vai atrás do que lhe é pedido, como uma taça de um líquido límpido em que _desce rasgando, destruindo qualquer resquício de moralidade ou estado de sanidade. _

_Faz enlouquecer o mais distraído que não conhece os sintomas e faz cair na tentação os que não conhecem o seu poder. _

- Está me acompanhando_ Weasley_? – perguntou ele alto, com desdém.

Sua boca estava enviesada, como se tivesse percebido a mudança de foco de seus olhos e o modo como as mãos pequeninas se crisparam. O que era aquilo meu Deus? Podia ver então o que ela pensava?

- Engraçado. Você parece tensa. – murmurou ele em seguida.

- Você também. – respondeu ela, sorrindo propositalmente. Não deixaria que Draco Malfoy deixasse-a sem graça. Esta época já passará.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco brilharam mais que nunca, bem estreitos em suas órbitas.

Ela iria falar, mas subitamente apoiou suas mãos nos braços do sofá, tinha se levantado bruscamente enquanto parecia ter visto algo interessante. Ele seguiu seu olhar curioso, então percebeu o que ela já tinha notado, mas até então não tivera coragem de perguntar.

- Ainda toca? – perguntou ela ao se aproximar do piano negro do outro lado da sala. Estranhou por alguns instantes. Pianos não são pra salas de chá. Será que tinha mudado tanto assim?

Seus dedos pequeninos passaram por cima do tecido aveludado que lhe cobria. Gostava. Era macio.

Esquecendo o que tanto discutiam, ele veio acompanhado por sua curiosidade. Não respondeu.

- Toque algo para mim? – pediu ela de um jeito infantil.

Draco a olhou maliciosamente.

- Do piano, Draco – acrescentou ela.

- Eu sei. O que poderia ser? – disse ele baixinho, ainda com o mesmo sorrisinho de desdém enquanto uma expressão de indignação passou pelo rosto de Gina por alguns segundos.

Levantou a tampa do piano e posicionou-se numa cadeira de baixo porte.

Ela acompanhou seus movimentos.

Observou encantada ele dedilhar as notas das pequenas teclas brancas delicadamente. A aspereza com que elas eram pressionadas produzia um som harmônico, os dedos longos e estreitos iam experimentando a melodia pouco a pouco, formando um som suave, agradável ao ouvido, fazendo suas mãos movimentarem-se com destreza, os braços somente triscando no fim da gravata bem feita indicando sua mobilidade.

Só que fora rápido demais. Da mesma forma que a melodia começou, ele a parou, como não quisesse se estender. Ela reprimiu um pequeno murmúrio baixinho, incontido, pois queria vê-lo tocar a música inteira.

Bruscamente ele se virou no banquinho, os braços cruzados.

- Se lembra algo ainda?

- Não – disse ela baixinho, quase sem graça.

E aí aquelas lembranças lhe vieram á tona, de quando ele lhe mostrara as notas do piano.

Draco fitou aquele rosto infantil e sardento ponderadamente. Respondeu de forma lenta, erguendo os olhos das teclas:

- Se você quiser... Acho que posso te ensinar algumas notas novamente... – e deixou as palavras no ar propositalmente, por que sabia a resposta da ruiva.

Ela ia falar algo e ele não esperou a resposta propriamente. Levantou-se e puxou para que ela se sentasse desta vez. Ela sentou-se delicadamente. Gina encarava aquelas teclas como um outro mundo. Um mundo branco e pardo.

- Eu não lembro – murmurou meneando a cabeça negativamente, pois um borrão é o que tinha em sua mente.

- Te mostrarei – disse ele levemente – estique suas duas mãos – ela o fez – e agora posicione ali e aqui – terminou ele demonstrando com as mãos.

Gina posicionou as mãos, olhando de relance para ele. Por alguns instantes hesitou, sentindo que não deveria confiar. Mas ele já tinha começado.

- Imite – disse ele baixinho ao tocar algumas teclas.

- Imitar? – perguntou ela com o rosto crispado.

- É – disse ele fazendo a primeira nota novamente.

Hesitou mais alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Ok – um som tremido e mais lento saiu. Ela não tinha medo de errar, mesmo por que ela tivera bases. Bases dele, quando já se entendiam razoavelmente e uma certa vez tivera que vir na mansão junto com ela. E esta certa virou certas, e o entendiam não acabou se concretizando até os dias atuais...

Mas disso ela se lembrava.

- Não. Duas Gina, não três. – disse Draco um pouco acima de sua cabeça como se a lembrança penetrasse seu corpo e tomasse sua voz. Não era parecido com o passado?

Ela refez o movimento.

- Não, não. – murmurou ele baixinho. Draco se lembrou subitamente de algumas palavras ao acaso. Ela era ansiosa e isto a atrapalhava. Então se aprumando pegou na mão dela e a colocou nas teclas certas. Lembrou-se de como era confortável a temperatura, a mão quente dela junto a sua e o quão delicada ela era. Seria uma boa pianista se um dia pudesse dedicar-se a isso, pois já gostava de música. Ele olhou mais uma vez para as teclas tirando tal pensamento da mente. Será que percebeu alguma coisa errada? Seu ego sonserino achou que sim, as sobrancelhas se ergueram automaticamente como um gesto precipitado. Quis pegar-lhe novamente a mão para saber o que era, mas se conteve. Ela não errou.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que a melodia saiu lenta, mas logo empacou.

O loiro adiantou-se para colocar-lhe os dedos na nota certa, mas em um movimento rápido ela baixou-as contra as notas brancas, quase retesadas.

- Ok, chega! – disse ela se afastando do piano e se levantando rapidamente. Estava pálida e sentia um pouco de frio mesmo com a lareira tão vermelha. Seus lugares eram longe daquele fogo que inundava a sala.

- Algum problema?

Sentiu que era uma pergunta estúpida. Havia. E o que lhe irritava é que não soubera interpretar bem a reação dela. Pois ele era um mestre de reações. Havia uma máscara pra cada interior, e a da Gina era uma das mais fáceis de interpretar. Mas naquele tempo as máscaras podem terem sido trocadas, as cartas sido jogadas fora. Ele não admitiria aquilo Não poderia ter perdido tal habilidade.

Talvez sua intuição soubesse o que estava errado, e seu dever era facilitar ou complicar os dados. Escolheria.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele, empurrando com uma mão o pequeno banco as suas costas.

- Melhor sentarmos novamente – disse em um tom de voz baixo, os olhos castanhos meio perdidos entre o fogo. Ele a reteve interpondo-se a sua frente gentilmente. O seu quadril tinha se encaixado com sua cintura, enquanto sua mão pegara em seu ombro levemente, trazendo-a mais perto de si. Gina perguntou-se baixinho mais para si do que por qualquer outra coisa se ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Ao sentir a respiração calma de Draco atingir-lhe a parte esquerda do rosto, ela esperava, um pouco tensa. Na verdade, não quis encarar aquele rosto pálido e pontudo pois seu olhar mostrava o quão incapacitada estava para empurrá-lo.

E ela jurou que ele jamais mexeria consigo novamente...

O que Draco perguntou não era bem o que esperava. Na realidade, ao contrário. A pergunta que ele fez era a última que queria ter escutado no momento.

- Você esteve com mais alguém quando eu estive fora, não? - Seus dedos passaram por algumas de suas mechas ruivas enquanto examinava o rosto infantil dela com atenção demasiada. Ela sempre achou que Draco tinha uma tara por cabelos, mas no momento sua cabeça parecia não ter resquícios de pensamentos ou sobriedade. Apenas olhou o chão tentando pensar na coisa mais inteligente a dizer-lhe, tentando dar a ilusão de que ele não existia, que ele era uma sombra qualquer diante de seus olhos e que não estava lá. Por que perguntou justamente aquilo? Já não era demais remexer no passado?

Mas com um ou dois segundos, aquilo acontecerá.

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou diretamente os seus acinzentados. Sentia que tinha realmente uma tiara bonita e grande para por na cabeça. Por que havia mesmo...

- E você não? – perguntou ela calmamente sem diretamente responder-lhe.

- Não há ninguém nesta Mansão além dos elfos e de nós dois. – disse ele com a voz um pouco áspera. Ela percebia que a resposta dela o incomodaria. Mas quem mandou ele perguntar isso?

- Grande coisa. Na minha também não. Além do que você acreditou em um jornal! – disse ela em um rebate, quase entre dentes. Seu rosto aproximou do dele sem receiosidade.

- Então empatou por que você confiou no Testa- Aberta – disse ele baixo, mas Gina captou a raiva que a frase lenta lhe trazia aos ouvidos.

- Não me instigue culpa, Draco Malfoy! – disse ela alteando a voz – Você não é nenhum anjinho. – completou Gina embora quisesse adicionar que seu físico era de um anjo. Mas um anjo mal que faz travessuras. Não se sentia pequena, se sentia como estivesse pondo para fora o que mais lhe pesava. Que ele não a tentasse...

- Creio que minha mãe dizia ao contrário. – murmurou ele baixinho de forma indolente para ela. Por que ele fazia aquela cara de inocente? Não colava! Sabia suas intenções! Queria tentá-la.

- Então ela é uma tola! – respondeu ela rispidamente.

Draco soube então o que tinha errado. Ela estava mais do que gelada, estava pálida como se tivesse vindo de outro mundo.

Ele era um Sonserino como um Dragão estufado no peito. Gina era sua garota, não importava quem tivesse estado com ela. Mas o ciúme e a raiva o corroia. Ela era sua, e somente sua. Seus atos eram impensados, febris, quase que fora de seqüência. Suas mãos subiram por suas costas delicadas, a perscrutando-a. Sentiu um trejeito maroto corroer-lhe, uma maliciosidade característica pelo corpo que o vinha tomando, pois de uma forma ou de outra, por mais que os fatos tenham sido fatos, ele a tinha em seus braços.

E sentiu tudo aquilo em segundos, um súbito esgar que lhe era devolvido. Ela devagarzinho encostou-se do lado do piano e ele acompanhou seus movimentos desta vez indo até ela de forma direta até seu peito encostar no busto de Gina. Ela prendeu um pouco a respiração, provavelmente pensando no que ele diria já que novamente seu rosto virara para o lado, sem encará-la.

Mas Draco era um garoto mimado que gostava de surpreender. Ela esperava e era sua vítima. E assim, seu rosto fez um desvio de percurso, sua boca começou um roçar, o maxilar cravou-se no pescoço nu e pontilhado de sardas logo abaixo dos cabelos rubros como se sentisse falta do gosto e do cheiro de sua pele, as mãos em pequenos movimentos liberavam-na de sua tensão e as dobras do joelho ficaram um pouco moles, como bem sabia provocar-lhe a reação, relaxadas. Estava desarmada e a tinha.

Este era o problema. Ele decorara os pontos fracos dela. Ela sabia os deles, mas ainda não colocara em prática. Devia usá-los?

Achou que sim.

Não tinha como virar seu rosto, nem podia, por isso suas pálpebras a entregaram, fechando-as quase completamente.

Com um trejeito tímido, ela subira sua cintura indo devagar até o peito em pequenos movimentos com as mãos delicadas, aumentando-lhe a intensidade, outra forma travessa.

Formou-se um sorriso enviesado e pequeno no rosto de Draco enquanto a beijava. _Garota esperta..._

Desistiu de marcá-la mais, pois tinha certeza que algo apareceria de qualquer jeito mais tarde. Seja quem fosse, se estivesse com alguém, este alguém não iria gostar nem um pouco de sua obra. Sentiu-se orgulhoso. Viu a ruiva com os olhos fechados e o leve estremecimento que teve ao largar-lhe o pescoço. Gostou. Sua boca pequena estava levemente aberta e convidativa.

Ele roçou-lhe os lábios como um teste. As posições estavam invertidas: Gina tinha os lábios frios e ele queria esquentá-la... Seja qual fosse o tecido de seu vestido, simplesmente não estava a esquentando. Seu trejeito malicioso voltara, sabia bem como fazer isso. A ruiva voltou-lhe os lábios de leve num gesto quase reprimido e ele completou a ação, primeiro beijando-lhe os lábios levemente e depois vorazmente. Lembrava um pouco chocolate e canela em um dia frio. Um dia chuvoso com uma bala bem ardida na boca. Que ia consumindo, esquentando por dentro...

Ele arrepiou-se levemente. Por que raios a ruiva tinha tara por beliscar-lhe? Ah, ia desarrumar seus cabelos, ah se ia!

As mãos de Gina subiram por sua nuca, enlaçando o pescoço. Nunca tivera muita delicadeza ao fazer isso, pois sempre esquecia que as mulheres tinham unhas, para o qual ela zelava. Na verdade, no momento não se importava. Que ela deixasse suas marcas também. Sempre deixava e depois de cinco anos era que não ia deixar...

Pouco a pouco ele foi fazendo-a submergir, tirando-a daquele torpor por mais que o inebriasse. O hálito era doce, e logo que deu seu último beijo, esperou ela abrir os olhos. Um murmúrio quase saíra dos lábios dela, quase um protesto.

Estava conseguindo com que ela desse o braço a torcer, levemente. Mas sua respiração própria tinha um quê de agitada que não muito lhe agradará. Tomou um grande sorvo de ar baixinho e murmurou:

- Emprestarei uma capa pra você.

- Não é preciso.

- É sim. Está com frio – falou ele com obviedade na voz.

Ele tirou a própria capa e entregou-lhe ao qual ela aceitou com um gesto de assentimento mudo. Pelo número grande de muda de roupas que utilizava seria difícil ele precisar de uma nova capa até o fim da madrugada pelo menos.

Aquilo fora uma deixa, em que ambos saíram para se sentar. As máscaras já não eram tão confortáveis.

Gina apoiou as mãos agilmente sobre os braços da poltrona enquanto uma mão passou inconscientemente pelo pescoço.

Aquilo certamente deixaria uma marca! Seus olhos castanhos então se concentraram nas mangas da capa negra em que teve que fazer uma pequena dobra. Nunca que uma capa de Draco Malfoy lhe serviria justamente. Percebeu distraidamente que ela tinha um cheiro forte, mas agradável. Era característico, como fraque. Um cheiro que sentirá há poucos minutos atrás... Olhou para trás e num virar da cabeça sua atenção caiu novamente nos retratos da sala. Narcisa Malfoy parecia tão jovem. Tinha duas pérolas azuis como olhos e um queixo rígido, proeminente, que mostrava decisão. Ela certamente não precisava de uma tiara para ser uma rainha, uma mandante. Então havia outra foto dela, ao lado, em uma armação trabalhada em prata, com ela sorrindo. Um bonito sorriso, mas raro de ser mostrado, certamente.

E as fotos iam, numa sucessão de anjos loiros com tez rígida e roupas sóbrias.

Foram alguns segundos, até Gina perceber um detalhe. Um detalhe que a fez estalar a língua e uma curva vincada aparecer entre suas sobrancelhas.

Draco que arrumara a gravata e a blusa discretamente percebeu sua mudança repentina.

- Onde esta Narcisa Malfoy? - perguntou Gina.

- Não sei. – disse ele lentamente, estranhando tal pergunta – Onde está enterrada, você diz?

- Ah não, não enterrada. De forma alguma, _enterrada_. – disse ela mais claramente, como se a verdade fosse fincada mais para si do que para seu ouvinte - Estou falando sobre onde ela está na Inglaterra, Draco.

O Loiro não apresentou surpresa diante daquela pergunta. Ao contrário. Ele sorriu de lado antes de dizer-lhe qualquer coisa...

* * *

**_N/B:_ **_Ohhh céus! Vamos reverenciar esta menina, pois ela merece! Quer dizer, não merece tanto, porque olha como ela acabou o capítulo!... Deixando-nos com mais curiosidade ainda. MAS, o capítulo está perfeito! Tem descobertas, sedução, action, revelações... Tudo que somente uma boa autora DG sabe fazer, e para que ela continue neste ritmo temos que ajudá-la, né! Ou melhor, agradecê-la... Sabe qual é a melhor forma? É mandando reviews, enchendo o email dela... Reviews é tão bom que emagrece, sério. E se você não tiver fazendo dieta, nós damos uma balinha pra você (a Lina falou que compra, rsrss). Ok, eu já fiz um BIG nota de intrometia, e agora devo parar, mas é que ficou tão perfeito...Ok,ok, parei! Mandem reviews! Bjinhos, Rafinha. _

**_Nota da Autora_**_ – Caraca, eu tento fazer algo sério e sempre fica fofo. OH NÃO! (angelina se joga do prédio). Um obrigado ENORME para quem chegou até aqui! Ah sim, é a primeira vez que tenho nota da beta, não é fofo? (angelina aperta bochechas da Rafa). Definitivamente estou mal acostumada com isso! (Acredite – estou nas nuvens! Rs) Ahhh siiim, um detalhe sobre a Fanfic – Como eu suponho que a Guerra de Harry e Lord Voldemort sejam inspiradas na Segunda Guerra mundial, algumas coisas que escrevi sobre o pós guerra seram inspiradas na Guerra Fria, só que no mundo bruxo. Qualquer semelhança pode não ser coincidência! Rs.  
Bjus flores, e até a próxima! (angelina sai pela estrada e é atropelada por um Hipogrifo). _

* * *


	4. A Guerra dos que ficaram

**N/A:** God, foi difícil este prólogo. É difícil ser escritora nestas horas, pois você precisa ser fria e cruel, e ter uma face lapidada em gelo, desprovida de emoções. Doeu muito, mas escrevi e aqui está o quarto capítulo. Um grande detalhe, é que estas lembranças não são cronológicas, mas sempre situarei vocês em que época esta ocorrendo. Estou colocando-as conforme a conveniência. Obrigada á paciência de todos! A beta que estava atolada de afazeres e arranjou um tempinho para este capítulo, Rafinha M. Potter (Te dei trabalho, eu sei, eu sei...!) tanto para todos os leitores, inclusive aqueles que deixaram reviews como a Elindrah, Nathyzinha, Phillipa Nu'Cah, Miaka, Lou Malfoy, Anie, Rafinha de novoooo, rs, Bethy Potter, Donzela Potter, Srtas. Weasel, Driste e Suzi Black. Obrigada a cooperação de todos e desculpa a demora!

-

**CAPÍTULO IV  
****(A guerra dos que ficaram) **

_-_

_Era uma madrugada fria. A copa das árvores estalavam, o vento passava numa leve corrente deixando as folhas das árvores contarem uma pequena canção de ninar. Não existia luz naquela ruazinha, quase uma viela. Os morcegos se comunicavam no depósito com cheiro de mofo ao lado, os vagalumes zuniam; mas nada disso chegava à casa seguinte. Pois o orvalho era presente e anuviava assim como a umidade que existia no ar. _

_E que casa era! Simples, como se dissesse: "Não quero chamar atenção!" Os cortinados passados, os andares muito nobres e silenciosos. Tão pequena por fora mas por dentro um poço de segredos. Uma casa que não era para ninguém, mas existia como ninguém. _

_Uma aranha gorda veio andando pela calçada, dando um bote numa mosca dorminhoca. Ela mastigou com vontade, o sulco amarronzado descendo pelo orifício da boca um tanto disforme. _

_Mas o jovem que olhava pelo vão do cortinado da janela fechada não podia ver isso. Não podia ver nada. _

_Ele se voltou para a cama do quarto, onde se deitou. Houve um pequeno rangido das tábuas abaixo do colchão e logo o silêncio. O quarto era sóbrio, os itens bem definidos e categóricos – um armário, um guarda-roupa, escrivaninha, espelho e uma cama. A decoração não existia – era de improviso. Ele não olhou mais para qualquer um destes, fitava o teto com o semblante desprovido de emoções. _

_Estava preocupado, e com muitas coisas._

_Seu rosto não demonstrava isso, pois era uma nota muda de cansaço. Um tom cadavérico nas sombras que combinava com sua palidez. Os olhos eram dois pontos distantes, brilhantes na escuridão. Ele pensava. E os pensamentos vagavam como moscas, sentia a cabeça um pouco pesada enquanto mudava de um ponto ao outro._

_Pensava no quão sua missão daquele dia fora exaustiva. Pensava no quão a próxima poderia ser. Comensal. Seus olhos pareciam até querer ficarem fechados quando pensava que... Ele interrompeu seu pensamento quando pensou ouvir algo. Passos abafados no corredor. Um intervalo. Silêncio. _

_Draco remexeu-se inquieto enquanto abria os olhos novamente. Ele estava alerta, os músculos enrijecidos. Alguém andava no corredor, e pelo horário, todos ali deveriam estar dormindo. Ninguém disse que os planos tinham sido mudados, o Lorde das Trevas não permitia. Vigilância apertada, tempos de guerra. Na realidade, ninguém nunca mudava-os, e não se atreveriam a mudar tão cedo..._

_Percebeu que alguém estava parado logo à porta de seu quarto pequeno. Não era exatamente 'seu' quarto; chamar aquilo de quarto era uma repugnância para si, mas sabia que tinha alguém ali. Eram nítidos detalhes que um ser humano compreende, seja no andar, no som, nas sombras, algo lhe dizia. Prestava atenção como se sua vida dependesse disso. A varinha estava debaixo do travesseiro. Quantos segundos levaria para agir? _

_A porta se abriu. Ele fechou os olhos, fingindo a complacência do sono. Nem fizera rangido, mas o barulho dos passos abafados e descalços eram nítidos. Dizem que os músculos retesados estralavam mais._

_Uma luz fina e fraca saía de algum lugar. _

_Era a hora de agir, pensou enquanto esperava o ataque. _

_Abriu os olhos e num movimento rápido levantou-se, pegando a varinha que estava abaixo do travesseiro. Em segundos, Draco apontou sua varinha para o intruso, antes mesmo de ver-lhe a cara. Queria encarar os olhos daquele que apontava a varinha com um feixe de luz pronto para lhe atacar, mostrar-lhe que não era qualquer um que invadia seu leito. Queria mostrar que era um Malfoy e não permitia intrusos. Só não esperava que o intruso soubesse mais do que ele sobre isso..._

_- Mãe? _

_O jovem esguio fitou-a estarrecido. À sombra que se erguia a sua frente era a mulher pálida com robe fechado com botões de madrepérola que conhecia tão bem. _

_- Vejo que está bem preparado. – disse Narcisa com leve tom de orgulho e um certo tremor na voz._

_Não estava pronto para a imagem daquele rosto, os cabelos loiro-platinados levemente armafanhados, os olhos irritados, a boca rígida de quem queria falar. _

_Estava tão perturbado que baixara a varinha sem nem ao menos perguntar o porquê da visita. Quase tinha azarado a própria mãe._

_O giro que dera com o próprio corpo para atacar fez estranhar a si próprio. Ficou de pé enquanto ela guardou a varinha. Narcisa fez na escuridão um gesto para a porta e depois outro de silêncio. _

_Draco tinha a expressão intrigada. Não entendia por que deviam ficar na escuridão e ele queria que sua mãe explicasse, tinha mais, tinha curiosidade._

_Estranhou ainda mais por que ela pegou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e em seguida o abraçou. Não entendia muito bem, já que ela não era de invadir seu quarto para este tipo de demonstração de afeto. Demonstrava afeto de outras formas. _

_Draco de repente estremeceu. Havia algo errado... Ele tinha uma boa intuição e não gostava de sentir o que não via. _

_- Sua tia voltou hoje... – Disse ela depois de soltá-lo, olhando-o brevemente._

_- E meu pai? Quando ele volta? – seu tom de voz imitou o dela; quase um sussurro. Sua voz traia uma certa ansiedade. Fazia tempo que não via ele._

_Ela fitou os seus olhos cinzentos brevemente._

_- Creio que ele não vai voltar... – murmurou baixinho. _

_Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quase que inconscientemente._

_- Claro que vai – sua voz era o auto-controle – Ele disse que ia. Era o combinado._

_- Draco. Ele não vai. – Respondeu Narcisa mais alto com convicção. _

_- Por que não? – respondeu ele insistente._

_- Por que não – disse ela mais firme tentando deter a vontade de chacoalhar-lhe pelos braços, igual quando ele tinha cinco anos de idade. Teimoso em suas convicções como fora o pai. _

_- Ele mudou o esconderijo? – perguntou Draco tentando se acalmar. _

_Ela não respondeu, mas deu-lhe um olhar tão penetrante, aquele olhar que uma mãe e um filho entendem, que logo ele não via mais nada. A compreensão veio e ele de repente achou que não seria capaz de sentir por uma vida inteira..._

"_Ele não vai voltar..."._

_A verdade bateu-lhe na cara em cheio, como um soco no rosto em que se estalam os dentes, batendo na gengiva, na língua e ardendo até chegar na garganta como o gosto de um xarope ruim._

_Ele piscou atordoado e mesmo assim não era capaz de encarar a mãe. _

_Não sabia bem se devia sentir algo ou se devia falar-lhe alguma palavra. Era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, era uma irrealidade, ele tinha pai, ele está em algum lugar, e seus olhos emanavam algo que ia logo da compreensão para o desespero._

_- Mas como... ? – era um fio de voz, era o sentimento de perda, de que um pedaço nosso é levado para fora e não voltava. Sentia algo engasgado na garganta realmente._

_O que era a morte? Diziam que era um véu. _

_E que maldito véu é esse que tinha que levar o seu pai? Não era justo! Oh céus, não estava preparado para tanto... _

_Queria falar tantas coisas, queria perguntar tantas outras, mas ao mesmo tempo queria o silêncio. Queria fitar os olhos avermelhados de Narcisa com a firmeza de um homem e dizer-lhe que tudo vai ficar bem, que ele não vai deixar nada ocorrer. Mas ele não sabia. Era culpa dos malditos. Daqueles malditos heróizinhos de merda que diziam que iriam salvar o mundo, era culpa do maldito testa aberta, a culpa era de todos eles sim! Sentia raiva. Sentia ódio. Queria matá-los, queria arruiná-los e sentia um poder maior tomar-lhe o corpo como se a ação fosse completa e real, como se aquilo fosse possível. _

_- Malditos... – murmurou baixinho para si do que por qualquer outra coisa._

_- Não foram eles. _

_Os músculos da região do rosto de Draco se petrificaram, como se em choque._

_- Eu tenho suspeita de que foi a mando do Lorde das Trevas. _

_Dentro de seu manto negro, ele sentia cada vez mais frio._

_- Mas por quê? - perguntou baixinho. Queria se sentar, pois não agüentaria muito mais tempo de pé._

_- Eu não sei. Mas tenho minhas suspeitas – disse Narcisa com os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes. Parecia um esforço de resistência. Não chore, não passe o desespero para seu filho, se porte... – Por isso vim aqui. Precisamos fugir. _

_Fugir? A pergunta ecoou no escuro do quarto como uma mensagem vazia. Ele olhou para trás desajeitado, e se sentou como se fosse uma ação complicada demais para o momento. Narcisa o acompanhou e sentou-se ao lado dele._

_Não poderiam fugir, disse uma vozinha na sua mente. E então se lembrou. "Podemos dar abrigo... Podemos esconder sua Mãe... Você não é um assassino, Draco..." Merlim, quais palavras eram mesmo? Mas todas elas tinham um mesmo sentido e aquilo doía mais. Já soubera da escolha errada, mas tempo não volta, e nunca ia se rebaixar à ter proteção deles. E sentia mais ódio._

_- Mas..._

_- Escute. Há uma missão amanhã, não é? Pois me escute que será amanha. _

_- É loucura – murmurou Draco agoniado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos insistentemente. _

_Mas escutou ela falar. Jamais negaria isso para sua mãe. Escutava como um sonho, um pesadelo mal que invadia sua vida. Eles iam morrer... Ele era jovem. Não, não estava certo! Mas escutava. E acho que poderia entender o plano, e achou que teria chances. _

_Depois de falar, ela o abraçou. Um abraço forte, cheio de ternura. _

_E nos ombros um do outro, ele chorou. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A jovem ruiva esperou a resposta, a respiração um pouco mais rápida talvez por ter deduzido algo esperto, de certo apreço. Ela cruzou os braços perto do busto e levantou o queixo, coisa que os que sabem que fazem têm costume de fazer.

Mas mesmo com tal confiança, seja do que ela fosse proeminente, ela não veio.

Fez-se alguns segundos em que o sorriso maroto, estreito, em que Draco exibira, sumiu de repente. Ela esperou, pois sabia que fitar o tapete era sinal de algo que ele estivesse pensando. E que ele não queria pensar...

Draco piscou os olhos lentamente e o encanto de sua lembrança se desfez. O tempo era uma massa condensada em uma névoa distante. A ruiva o olhou curiosa, até um pouco do que se diria preocupada, pois ele não falava nada.

_Sentia um mal estar terrível. Acabara de se lembrar de quando recebeu a morte do pai... _

A madrugada avançava, mas não era o tempo que lhe importava. Os pios das corujas eram alegres por levarem alimentos no bico, e o eco do silêncio na sala ao crepitar de uma lareira era um trunfo. Mas não percebia. Não escutava.

Estavam para ouvirem um ao outro, até que o encanto se desfizesse, num conto fatídico. Ele se recompôs do que achava ser seu mal-estar para encarar o par de olhos castanhos de Gina Weasley. Acabara de se lembrar da morte de seu pai e por alguns instantes achou que se sentiu desconfortável.

- Por que acha que ela esta viva? – perguntou ele brincando com o único anel de seu dedo. Ele gostava daquele anel. Tinha uma pedra bonita, que refletia uma luz esverdeada.

Ela sorriu.

- Já se denunciou, Draco.

Jogo revertido, jogo feito. Duas peças no tabuleiro, ah, ela se lembrava bem disso... Ele virou o rosto para observar as fotos, porta-retratos, achou que compreendeu o porquê.

- Eu poderia ter um ódio desenfreado pelo meu pai. – comentou ele casualmente.

Afinal, por que deveria falar logo a verdade? Deixe falar, deixe falar...

- Você não tem um ódio desenfreado pelo seu pai, Draco. – Ela falou o primeiro nome dele novamente como se quisesse ter certeza do que dizia. Sabia que apesar da leviandade de seu tom, era um assunto delicado.

_-_ Ok, você venceu – Draco recitou a frase bebericando nos lábios uma certa ironia. Era um anúncio. Ela era a vencedora. Sarcasmo e uma doce melodia – Por que quer saber sobre isso? Você não conhece minha mãe e acredito que pouco sabe sobre ela. – comentou ele casualmente.

Gina observou lentamente o rosto pálido e pontudo de Draco adquirir um tom casual e divertido. Não era divertido por que queria se divertir. Não. Era falso. Mas casual, uma expressão estranha que parecia adquirir num rosto estranho. Era o que as pessoas que não sabem o que sentir, sentem.

Ela se inclinou com o vestido pouco pomposo e cruzou as pernas pensativa, observando e observando. Por que deveria perguntar? Ela não queria saber nada sobre Narcisa. Ou queria? Ficou inquieta diante desta perspectiva, então falou:

- Algumas pessoas sentem muito com a morte de uma pessoa. Outras não. – ponderou ela - Mas não vejo por que você iria deixar todas as fotos dela na sala se não fosse por que guardou as de seu pai, quem realmente não sobreviveu durante a guerra. Afinal. Se Narcisa esta viva, ela não iria suportar ver as fotos dele... – E sua voz ficou mais baixa, lentamente, até se silenciar por completo. Sentiu-se má por alguns instantes enquanto olhava para suas mãos, talvez um pouco cruel.

Draco manteve-se quieto. Cutucou a garganta, olhou para os punhos da capa. Não gostava do rumo da conversa. _Até que sua garota era esperta... _

- Ela está bem. – murmurou ele finalmente admitindo, como se conversassem de uma criança que vai pra a escola e deixa estar.

- Por que... – a expressão dela estava confusa, perdida.

Mas ele a interrompeu.

- Foi necessário. Você acha que depois de tudo que ocorreu na guerra, ela seria capaz de continuar? – sua voz era áspera e ela achou que talvez tivesse raiva contida ali. Por que Malfoys não podem sumir, Malfoys tem orgulho e respaldo por trás de um nome. Não era justo. Por que ela soubera de uma história mais ou menos assim: Os Malfoys correram pra salvar a própria pele. Mas dela não surgir mais, dela forjar a própria morte? Não, ela não imaginava tal façanha. E Gina estava lá naquele dia, e todos achavam que ela morrera. Ela sabia que poderia ter perdido a vida mas nunca, jamais, pode imaginar o quão perto esteve disso.

- Eu continuo aqui, mas sei meu risco. Meu risco era de me envolver em outra coisa, o que realmente ocorreu. Não sei se sabe, mas às vezes acho que tenho tendência a... Utilizando uma expressão sua, 'ir para o outro lado'. – E suas últimas palavras exibiam ironia. Seu rosto jovem tinha olhos brilhantes e cinzentos e que sugeriam sutilmente um duplo sentido.

Gina estalou a língua e franziu a cara. Um pensamento estranho lhe aterrorizou, de que pudesse dar de cara com a Narcisa Malfoy à qualquer instante. Mas logo, este pensamento dispersou como mosca. Draco não era louco. Pelo menos por enquanto...

- Você não disse que recebeu cartas depois do término da guerra?

Ambos fingiram não perceber a mudança brusca de assunto.

O loiro indicou que sim.

- Inicialmente, foram cartas. Eu recebi uma marcando um encontro no qual não fui. Depois comentaram que eram negócios. Eu fui quando marcaram novamente uma data e descobri que queriam minha ajuda para colocarem um novo modo de governo para a população britânica. Achei piada, embora se fosse para ver o Ministério comer areia eu toparia. Mas não era um pensamento real, estava cansado para pensar em algo similar. Então, conforme foi minha recusa, as ameaças chegaram. Eram graves. Algumas sérias. Eles sabiam muitas coisas. Acabei aceitando para ver no que daria. As coisas começaram então. Você sabe muito sobre o modo de governo do Ministério? – perguntou Draco subitamente com um leve tom de preocupação.

- Um pouco. – respondeu ela.

Um pouco era quase nada para ela. Votava, via todos os números dos planfetos entregues por corujas, e ia sempre ao Ministério para votar, mas confessava só para seu espelho que por causa do Pai sabia mais da política trouxa do que a da bruxa mesmo.

Por que era mais fascinante quando alguém conta uma coisa que acha realmente fascinante.

No governo dos trouxas britânicos, eles tinham uma rainha. Uma rainha de verdade, e não de contos, e ela acenaria na rua para esta rainha, pois dizem que ela era uma doce velhinha. Embora ela só representasse mesmo mais um símbolo da monarquia do que de poder, ela e seu séqüito cintilante faz a leitura que informa sua política de governo, que inclusive não é feita por ela. E sim por vinte ministros do gabinete, na casa dos Lordes, onde os pares do reino, gloriosamente atariados em trajes escarlates e arminho erguem-se em saudação. Ela os convida a sentar e atendendo a uma ordem sua, o Cavalheiro introdutor do Bastão negro – a quem cabe a cerimoniosa tarefa de manter ordem na casa – dirige-se à contígua Casa dos Comuns para convocar seus membros a apresentarem-se à soberana.

E adivinhem o que ocorre lá?

Ele não é recebido! Lá, solenemente, batem-lhe a porta no nariz: a Câmara dos Comuns afirma seu direito, penosamente conquistado, de manter-se afastada da ingerência da Coroa e seus servidores. Somente depois de bater educadamente á porta por três vezes, o introdutor é admitido e transmite sua mensagem: com isso os comuns dirigem-se em grupo á Casa dos Lordes na maior boa paz onde todos ouvem.

Dizem que na história bruxa não há um ponto a partir do qual o governo constitucional – no sentido da regulamentação legal e da partilha do poder – se inaugura. A maioria das lendas diziam que foram a partir dos Witan, assembléia de notáveis que aconselharam os reis saxões, onde metade era formada por bruxos disfarçados. A evolução do poder no mundo dos trouxas foi contínua e coerente, porém, deu-se após a conquista normanda, em 1066. Já o poder no mundo bruxo além de ser instaurado definitivamente, teve início de um vínculo entre os Ministros dos dois 'mundos' até os dias da atualidade.

Sabia que o Ministério da Magia sempre fora mais prático em juntar todos os departamentos em um único lugar.

- Vejo que não gosta muito. – observou Draco delicadamente observando o rosto profundo de Gina - Mas tudo se resumiu ao Ministério inicialmente... Eu fui para Yorkshire. Uma casa isolada do mundo onde havia reuniões. E conheci muitas pessoas depois. Eu sabia que eles queriam não somente mudar o ministério. Eles eram 'eles', Gina. Não tinham nome. Não era igual à mim, comensal, que junto de outros éramos chamados de Comensais. Não tinham apelidos, não queriam ser nomeados. Sem propósito mesmo. Acreditavam em fazer o melhor. Por que o Ministério pegará a goles e marcou gol contra diversas vezes, mas estavam cansados disso. Então, começou. Chamaram um terço dos que serviram ao Lorde das Trevas, chamaram os mais ricos, os mais influentes, e aquilo começou a formar uma teia para quando Scrimgeour saísse do Ministério, tudo aquilo fosse diferente, segundo as palavras deles mesmo. Para mim tanto fazia por que pensava em onde estaria minha mãe, algo que não soube por muito tempo. Eu pensava em voltar pra casa e dormir na minha cama e não discutir o Ministério ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Estava me divertindo com os bastidores daquelas intriguinhas que eles tinham entre si, mas estava cansado. Primeiro por que as 'intriguinhas' evoluíram a algo bem maior depois e segundo por que o Ministério queria retê-lo no cargo quando descobriram.

Draco interrompeu-se ao ver a cara de chofre de Gina.

- Você não sabia disso? – ela não respondeu – Scrimgeour não saiu inteiro da guerra também. Não encontrei alguém que tivesse saído ileso até hoje. Teve infelicidade. Eu entrei por conta disso – disse ele intenso ao puxar a manga da capa até ser possível ver um borrão em seu braço, uma marca que nunca sairia, ele sabia. Os pêlos da nuca de Gina ficaram de pé – e eles me queriam por causa disso. Achavam que eu seria um ótimo aliado, queriam ser meus amigos, e achavam-me especial. Eles ameaçaram de morte quem não aceitasse esta conduta, e a mim chegou cartas não muito agradáveis no início, mas logo, aquilo passou pois fingi aceitar. Pensavam que eu tinha feito o que muitos fizeram – que eu era um espião duplo. Mal sabiam que eu tinha dívidas com o Ministério. Que deveria estar em prisão perpétua em um lugar fétido de Azkaban e 'Game Over', o jogo estaria perdido.

Deu uma nova pausa e como se as palavras fossem mais intensas que sua própria ação da fala, ele continuou:

- E assim começou, uma ou outro afazer de influenciação. Isto me lembra meu pai, sinceramente. Ele sabia fazer bem isso. Eu doei muitos galeões naquela época para fundações e coisas do tipo. Era um capacho onde serviria a boa vontade. Isto durou até um certo tempo, até a parte A do plano não funcionar e terem que por o B em prática. Snape me encobriu naquele último dia em que estive em Hogwarts como um aluno do sexto período – neste momento a voz de Draco ficou mais suave, cautelosa – Ele me encobriu frente ao Lorde das Trevas. Mais ainda – eu nunca tinha matado enquanto servi no exército do Lorde embora soubesse produzir dor, torturar, e lançar as maldições imperdoáveis. Era capaz, mas sempre pegava missões leves, como se fosse poupado para algo. Eu sabia que este momento um dia chegaria, porém antes disso mataram meu pai. E então, eu e minha mãe fizemos um plano, que em parte deu certo para nos camuflarmos na Europa.

O rosto da ruiva era cansado. Como se soubesse um pouco das coisas que ele contará.

A Guerra era fragmentos para ela. Jogos de diálogos. Copos turvos de conversas.

"_... Ele veio para o nosso lado. Só Deus sabe o que pretende, e quem pretende caçar. E aquele outro maldito veio pra uma missão. Você não viu a cara dele? O quê? Ela ficou louca? Mas ela parecia tão sã! Foi Azkaban. Eles fugiram? Aquela outra morreu? Era uma boa aurora. Eu gostava dela. Aquela vizinha era comensal? Como? Espiã? Oh, Meu Deus..."_

Diziam tanto as más línguas como as boas que Bellatrix Lestrange ficou louca. Ela sabia que o poder dos dementadores ininterruptamente exercida em um ser humano poderia levá-lo a insanidade, mas nunca achou que isto a afetaria. Por que entre os aurores, ela era mais que uma comensal. Era um demônio que sabia torturar e matar a todos que cruzassem seu caminho. E era a tia do Draco também, é claro, pensou Gina com um certo tom de ironia.

_Será, que da mesma forma que Narcisa estava viva, Bellatrix Lestrange poderia não estar em sua cela de Azkaban, mas em algum lugar nobre da Inglaterra?_ Sentia que mais algumas palavras sobre este assunto e vomitaria

- E o plano B era...?

Olhou para o rosto dela, pensando no que diria. Era um semblante terno e despreocupado, porém era um alicerce de pensamentos fervorosos por trás de suas máscaras. Gostava de uma pausa momentânea em que seu ouvinte protestaria com clemência, pois teria toda a atenção voltada para si. Mas aquela não era uma simples pausa. Ela era a pausa da relutância, em que teria um xeque-mate em algum de seus medos, a pausa em que olharia no rosto dócil e sardento de Gina e pesaria o óbvio e o inevitável.

A verdade.

Por que dissera que 'eles' eram fracos? Foi uma mentira tão veemente. E o que era eles? Tinha que admitir que a crueldade não era o forte destes, mas sim a inteligência. Pessoas com sonhos e pessoas que matam. A derrota não queria dizer fraqueza. Sabiam que um dia, numa sala aquecida com chá, alguém teria que contar esta história. E um outro alguém gostaria de escutá-la.

O maior empecilho é que eles não tinham um nome. Comensal era comensal, assim Aurores eram Aurores, mas 'eles' não quiseram ter um nome comum. Então ficavam somente 'eles', e 'eles'. Ninguém nunca sabia de quem falavam realmente. Talvez fosse proposital.

E foi numa dessas pausas que ele começou para não ser mais interrompido. Gina perceberia o que ele queria dizer, mas ao final, Draco não tinha culpa. Suas ações foram precipitadas, como se quisesse protegê-la de algo. Do quê, não sabia.

Esqueceu de tudo por um momento. Quanto mais rápido começasse, mais rápido terminaria e até com um pouco de sorte poderia dar a ilusão de que ela não percebesse o que ele queria dizer. O que era sorte ou...

- Matar quem estivesse no caminho. – Murmurou baixinho.

A ruiva suspendeu a respiração levemente, como se estivesse um pouco chocada. Mas ele não deu este tempo a ela.

- A casa de Yorkshire parou de repente de se fazer reuniões. O Ministério começou a perceber a movimentação. Scrimgeour falou em uma entrevista ao rádio que iria se aposentar por motivos de saúde, mas sua decisão foi altamente outorgada, instantaneamente, no dia seguinte. As legislações começaram a ser outorgadas. Decreto 182, Decreto pra cima, Decreto pra votação. A movimentação começou, entretanto o Profeta Diário esqueceu de avisar a todos o motivo, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente o por quê. A notícia de uma conspiração começou a se formar em revistas e jornais de menos crédito, mas não levadas á sério como um todo.

- Pasquim... – Gina murmurou baixinho e debilmente para si como se lembrasse de repente de Luna.

- Tinha começado e não parecia terminar. Quem não concordasse não era mais ameaçado, era morto.

- Você... – ela não teve coragem de formular a pergunta. Não se sentia chocada de todo, mas também não podia dizer que era o mesmo que tomar um leite com chocolate. Draco parecia intenso, febril, como se discursasse as palavras e elas tomassem uma direção única. Ficou pensando se conseguiria falar de sua vida assim, tão friamente, tão sem propósito. Por que ele fingia não ligar para a vida, mas ele já dera falsos estímulos que a realidade era contrária. Não sentia pena, mas talvez um pouco de remorso. Se estivesse lá...

- Inicialmente não. – respondeu ele levemente, os punhos quase semi-abertos, a cabeça pendida para trás. – Havia tanto homens quanto mulheres trabalhando em Yorkshire. Dizem que tinha uma abadia antiga na cidade, no qual nunca fui, e o clima lá era até agradável. Eu consegui adiar ao máximo a missão. Não queria ir para Azkaban, não naquele momento pelo menos. Não falarei nomes por que não iria adiantar muito - E nisto Gina levantou as sobrancelhas levemente, uma mania que definitivamente não era sua: _"Por que não adiantaria, Draco?" _Só que coragem faltou para a pergunta desta. – mas consegui que ela, quem comandava as missões, mudasse até eu voltar para a Mansão novamente.

Gina ficou em silêncio, pensando. Então tomou coragem para perguntar, uma coragem que achava ser retirada de algum lugar que não era propriamente seu:

- Suborno?

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado levemente, em uma negativa.

- Você esteve com ela, não? – perguntou Gina curiosa, quase adivinhando. "Esteve" era um jeito estranho, quase culto, de dizer a coisa em si. Não queria adivinhar algum grau de intimidade.

- Sabe, ela tinha uma presilha igual a sua... – disse Draco baixinho fitando-a insistentemente no topo da cabeça, como se pudesse ver.

- Pode me poupar dos detalhes – murmurou ela baixinho em xeque-mate no mesmo tom de voz do Draco.

Mas se corroia de ciúmes, uma brasa que queima dentro e não fora. E se a Parkinson estivesse envolvida... Se sentiu mal novamente, cruzando os braços e deixando a poltrona segurar-lhe, como um consolo.

Draco a observou, quase que adivinhando o que lhe vinha na cabeça. Parecia um anjinho ruivo emburrado por que não ganhou. Meio que perdeu o ponto da meada, por que não sabia bem como explicar o que vinha depois. Ele matou, mas o que ele poderia dizer além disso? Sua vida não era a coisa mais importante para as outras pessoas, mas gostava muito dela.

E encontrara sua ex-namorada cinco anos depois, querendo que ele lembrasse das coisas que ele queria esquecer. Mas ele não negava. Aceitava por que não gostava daquela expressão dela, de quem não foi aceita, de quem não ganhou. E o impulso era sempre o mesmo, o de proteção, o que querer lhe tirar deste mundo frio e mal. Por que era a maldade impregnada que fizera ele assim. E não mudava, nunca mudava seu jeito.

Esperou ela pedir para que continuasse mesmo sabendo que a parte que se seguia não era a sua favorita. Ele observou primeiramente seu rosto com olhar perdido que via uma taça brilhante com ornamentos medievais, datados de... Ele não sabia. Mas não perdia sua importância, era uma boa taça. Talvez ela tivesse fome ou sede e sua educação a impedisse de pedir algo. Ele sentia a muito, fome de uma coisa não sabia bem o quê, mas não queria explicar.

Observou o vestido que lhe caía tão bem em seu corpo, mas que devia ser um pouco desconfortável por conta do corpete. Sempre ouvirá uma de suas tias lhe falar isso, mas embora ela agüentasse bem, com postura. E o laço lhe formava a cintura, e a pele era pontilhada de sardas. Os pés estavam no salto com pequenos brilhos, os dois bem pequeninos, como de uma criança travessa. Os cabelos não eram nem lisos nem muito cacheados, eram somente ruivos e caia-lhes pelo rosto. Seu olhar a instigava, e seu olhar já era outro, malicioso, pois o trejeito lhe domava, e sentia-se exultante.

Nesse momento ela virou o rosto, dando a encarar os olhos cinzentos fixos nela. Ela se desencostou do assento arrumando os cabelos e olhando para baixo como se não percebesse, fingindo não estar sem graça, pega tão de surpresa e súbito.

Ele sorriu para si. Ah, gostava disso...

- Estava me perguntando quando é que você ia voltar... – disse ele levianamente alisando as mãos, quase se justificando.

E continuou com pequenos detalhes, um pouco mais satisfeito. Como era, quem era, com quem falou, detalhes fúteis como que se quisesse ganhar tempo.

Depois de um tempo, ela começou sua interpretação, quase errônea, porém justificada em sua mente.

Alguma coisa estava restritamente errada ali. Ele estava calmo, calmo demais. E ele calmo demais era pedir pra ela ficar histérica. É que nunca combinavam, combinar de serem estáveis e iguais.

Draco falava com sua voz arrastada que já se acostumara, mas forte, precisa, irônica. Ela parecia já não estar escutando por alguns segundos...

Gina cruzou as pernas propositalmente, levantando um pouco a barra do vestido. Por alguns momentos sentiu-se tão mimada como ele, mas confortável com suas ações. Estava no estado em que não sabia mais o que queria, mas sabia que queria provocá-lo de alguma forma.

Draco desviou seu olhar para o par de pés femininos e pequenos de Gina

- Não quer tirar o salto? – perguntou o jovem loiro, como se indagasse se gostaria de um chá para acompanhar.

A ruiva sorriu. Agora sabia, estava lhe fazendo aquilo de propósito.

- Claro.

E as tirou, as tiras brilhantes dos calcanhares enquanto mexia os dedos aliviados.

Então continuou; com pequenos detalhes.

Mas ela sorria agora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Época de Guerra' era a frase escolhida. Apelido dos dias negros que lhe chegavam na memória, escolhida por companheiros. _

_Na 'Época de Guerra', Draco já era quase um homem feito por si só, masas pedras bruscas que retirará do caminho alcançaram algo mais dentro de si mesmo, o mesmo jovem que baixou a varinha para o ex-diretor de Hogwarts, o mesmo que soltara as asas frágeis de Narcisa de um futuro bruto e calcinário. E fora ele que soltara ou ela que soltara as dele? Acreditava mais nela do que em si mesmo... _

_Não que fosse herói de algo, detentos de valores que ninguém entende mas logo a compreensão percebe. Não, ele jamais seria isso._

_Ele era o esgar irônico de uma boca irônica. Que nunca se cessa e todo mundo repara. _

_Sua vida não era miserável, como aqueles que cessaram suas vidas com uma nota curta nos jornais. De forma alguma. A vida de um Malfoy valia ouro, igual os de sua conta em Gringotes. _

_E sua irresponsabilidade aumentava e seus vícios o domavam por uma porta cada vez mais estreita._

_Não acreditava na vida apesar de seu orgulho aflorado. _

_Orgulho não era amor que um ser humano poderia sentir por si._

_Ele não amava ninguém e ninguém o amaria. _

_Era o melhor que poderia ser, pois sua convicção chegava a ser cruel e a crueldade o corria de vez em quando._

_Veria então que no fundo já era outro._

_A guerra o petrificou por dentro, aprendendo os princípios básicos da frieza e dos sentimentos mais mundanos. O tempo passava e ele acreditava nos princípios que ganhará._

_Uma certa vez, antes de dormir em sua cama de lençóis finos, um pensamento muito estranho se deu entre seu eu e sua mente, assim como se Draco Malfoy estivesse dividido em dois num torpor ilusório, coisa que só ocorreria á alguém antes de dormir_

_Que ele e Ginny talvez não tivessem dado certo por causa que eram irresponsáveis demais. A voz que lhe dizia isto foi suave e mesmo assim, ele as espantou como se espanta moscas que zumbem ao pé do ouvido._

_Irresponsáveis? Eram Jovens. Não eram trágicos. Parecera que suas vidas foram cronometradas para que seus rumos fossem os opostos. Mas algo dera errado no trajeto, eles acabaram se esbarrando em um ponto da planilha._

_Só que talvez, um pouco a contragosto, tinha que admitir que fora um relacionamento enfreado, impensado, quase louco. Pois ambos precisavam de algo. E nas horas de ócio em que ele fumava seu cigarro ele pensava em mais do que tudo o que seria este "algo", o que nunca lhe via._

_Só que se esta era uma resposta, por que se encontraram tantos anos depois?_

_Ela era a vitalidade de quem queria a vida e saberia vivê-la. Ele era o caos. _

_Irresponsáveis._

_Ela se encontraria com ele no quarto direito._

_Irresponsáveis._

_Seria de noite._

_Irresponsáveis._

_Ela queria ter certeza. Ele não sabia o que era amor. Mas amava seu cigarro de ócio._

_Irresponsáveis._

_Eles eram irresponsáveis demais. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Posso te dizer algo que você não vai gostar? – perguntou ele petulante. Ela se lembrava desse tom de voz dele. Lembrava um garoto mimado. Ele era um garoto mimado realmente.

- Além dessa frase? – perguntou Gina com certo acanhamento. Não tinha medo, mas queria provocar. Se ela negasse, ele não iria falar da mesma forma? Oh, iria. Mera formalidade do acaso... - Sim, pode.

- Minha história termina aqui se você não começar a sua.

- Por quê?

- O que me garante que você vai começar a contar algo quando eu terminar?

Ela ficou muda. Confiança não era um dado conciso. Draco gostava de coisas materiais e concretas.

- Você acha que eu não contaria?

- Só por segurança...

- Tem razão, eu não gostei. – rebateu ela fazendo bico.

- Eu sei...

Mas o sorriso que Draco lhe mostrou fez a tremer levemente. Tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

- Você enrolou muito até contar sobre esta guerra – disse Gina como último argumento.

- E o que sei sobre você? Nada. Não sei se continua gostando de cavalos, se é boa ainda em feitiços...– disse Draco fazendo uma careta - ...Se continuou trabalhando pra aquele Ministério idiota, por exemplo.

Gina respirou fundo então disse:

- Eu me demiti por conta de uma mudança de cargos... Promovida pelo próprio Rufo Scrimegeour. Nunca tinham me explicado o porquê.

Draco subitamente emudeceu. O quê ele nunca imaginaria, a afetou também...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A** – Complicadoooo. Quando fiz a pesquisa sobre o reinado britânico e todo o mais, nunca imaginei que ia ser tão difícil adaptar. Estou tentando facilitar as coisas, mas não, Angelina AMA complicar, e lá vamos nós de novo!  
Sem action? Ohn, mimimimimi, eu também fiquei triste. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo por que foi um dos mais difíceis de DVSI para se fazer... TT  
Ah sim. Eu tenho um trauma. O de que o capítulo mais trabalhoso sempre dá menos reviews do que todos os outros. Tou com um medo enorme de isso ocorrer novamente. Rs... (Não deixem, por favooorr ..)

_**N/B: **Oieeee galera! Eu estou tão emocionada com este capítulo. Podem falar, vocês prenderam a respiração quando viram o Draco desesperado com a morte do pai, não? Uma das partes mais emocionantes, devo dizer. Eu quaseee tive um treco, ok eu tive um treco. Essa fic é tão tocante, tão linda, tão bem escrita...E pelo visto, vocês já estão mandando reviews como s deve, é isso aí gente! Mandem reviews! Quem sabe, com uma caixa de entrada cheia de reviews a autora não coloque um action no próximo cap! Uma nc...Sim, eu sonho alto, rsrs. Tchucos, mandem reviews, se aí estiver frio como está aqui, vai até esquentar, sabe. Beijoos, Rafinha M. Potter_


End file.
